Kaitou Kid's Apprentice
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: Kaitou KID gets an annoying apprentice. Join Kaito Kuroba and Haru Akimoto (OC) as they test the bonds of true friendship while dealing with crazy heists, evil witches, nosy detectives, and a secret crime organization! Super Kawaii OC appearance! Please R&R! Rated T just in case! (Only Canon pairings)
1. Prologue

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! (They belong to Gosho Aoyama)_

**Prologue**

KID looked at the small boy standing in front of him. He had silky blonde hair and wide blue eyes that sparkled with anticipation. He looked like he was about 12, though he was rather lanky. KID sighed. The boy had somehow seen through his disguise. Yet…he wasn't telling anyone. The boy almost reminded him of Tantei-kun but there was something different.

Just as KID was bracing himself for the boy to reveal him to the police, the boy said something unexpected. He was quiet, so quiet that KID almost didn't hear what the boy had said.

"Kaitou KID, let me become your apprentice!"

KID almost lost his poker face in shock but somehow managed to keep it. This boy was unbelievable! Yet…KID looked the boy over, as if he was appraising some sort of treasure. The boy was a little small for a 12 year old but was skinny and had long fingers. _"Long fingers are good" _KID thought to himself as he continued. The boy's eyes seemed to show all his emotions like an open book. _"Bad poker face, though"_ KID came to his decision.

"Sorry but I'm not taking any apprentices" he said nonchalantly. The boy's eyes showed his crushed dream, making KID almost feel bad…almost. He couldn't let a kid get involved with something this dangerous, especially a kid who couldn't carry his own weight.

"Please let me prove myself!" The boy piped up. "Meet me at the park tomorrow after school!"

Before KID could object, the boy ran off and blended into the crowd. KID sighed as he looked at his watch. It was almost showtime. He headed off in the direction of the museum's exhibit and forgot about the boy.

**_This is my first fanfic...EVER! Please R&amp;R! I could really use the feedback! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 1**

Kaito Kuroba laughed silently as he looked at the news article on his phone. The article was about Kaitou KID's success on his latest heist. Kaito couldn't help but be proud at his latest achievement. He was so busy being proud of himself that he didn't notice the shadow looming over his shoulder until he felt the sharp pain on his head.

"Ouch! Ahoko! What the hell was that for!?" He said as he looked up at his childhood friend, Aoko Nakamori.

"My hand slipped, Bakaito! And why are you always so happy whenever you see news about that stupid thief! He's pathetic and a jerk! He doesn't care that my dad always comes home exhausted after his heists. Dad's so tired that all he does is sleep, eat, and then go back to work!" Aoko paused to compose herself. "And here you are, practically fangirling over that lowlife thief!"

"_Well sorry I'm a lowlife thief.."_ Kaito thought as he broke out into a huge grin. "Maybe if your dad was more competent than he would have caught Kaitou KID by now!" He stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

Aoko was about to grab her trusty mop when the teacher interrupted. "Everyone please take your seats. We have a new transfer student joining us today." The class went silent as they saw the classroom door slide open.

"No way!" Kaito couldn't help but exclaim as the very same boy who had been at his last heist walked into the classroom.

The boy looked very nervous as he looked at his classmates' amazed faces. "Hello. M-my n-name is Haru Akimoto. It's ve-very n-nice to m-meet you." He wrote his name on the board behind him…or tried to. The boy was so small that he couldn't quite reach the middle of the board. Everyone laughed silently, except for a very shocked Kaito.

Haru turned back around to reveal a very childlike smile. Everyone, including the teacher, was overcome with the boy's cuteness. The teacher shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Ok, Haru. Please take the empty seat in front of Aoko."

Haru nodded and looked around, trying to figure out where exactly that was. The teacher eventually pointed to the seat and Haru walked over and sat down. The rest of the class period went on without incident…which was surprising.

The teacher noticed that Kaito hadn't pulled any pranks all class period. She didn't know that this was because Kaito was too busy watching Haru, who was seated diagonally in front of him.

Lunch break finally came and everyone immediately swarmed around Haru, who was looking very uncomfortable. Everyone was bombarding him with all sorts of questions, not allowing the poor boy a chance to answer any of them. Kaito, feeling bad for the poor kid, stood up and pushed his way into the crowd.

"Eeeeeek!" One of the girls shrieked (closely followed by more shrieking from the others) as all of their skirts were flipped.

"So everyone seems to prefer pink today" a voice next to Haru said. Haru looked to see that the owner of the confident voice was a boy with messy dark brown hair and indigo eyes. The boy wore a grin as he dodged a mop that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"B-Bakaito!" The wielder of the mop yelled as she kept swinging it towards the boy's head. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ahoko! You almost hit the new guy!" He said effortlessly as he continued dodging. Haru looked around to ask someone if this was normal but everyone was absorbed with watching the two teens fight.

The boy somehow made his way to Haru again and produced a hand of cards. "Pick one," he said cheerfully. As soon as Haru picked one randomly, the boy disappeared right in front of him in a cloud of smoke. Haru blinked before looking around. The class was laughing as the girl looked around too.

The boy suddenly stepped from behind the girl with a mop holding a blue rose. The girl blinked a couple of times before accepting the rose with a stubborn look on her face.

"I'll let you off this time but don't do it again…Bakaito." She stuck her tongue out at the boy. The boy ignored this and walked back to Haru, holding a card in his left hand. Haru looked to his own hand to see that the card that he had been holding previously had been replaced with a plain white handkerchief.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba. And that girl that was so rudely trying to hit me with a mop is Aoko Nakamori." Kaito gestured to Aoko, who apparently hadn't heard what Kaito said about her.

"My name is Haru…but you know that, huh?" Haru said sheepishly as he handed the handkerchief back to Kaito, who grabbed it to reveal a dove that had not been there before.

Haru's eyes widened at the dove that had appeared on his hand before flying out the window. Kaito couldn't help but laugh at the boy's face. It was such a simple trick yet it never failed to amaze his audience. However, Kaito's self-admiration quickly turned to panic at the boy's next words.

"Wow! You're just like Kaitou KID!" Haru smiled brightly at him. Kaito laughed to keep his poker face.

"No way! Kaitou KID is way better than I am!" Kaito decided to quickly change the subject before this kid could respond. "So how old are you, anyway?"

Haru seemed to be a little thrown off by the sudden change in subject but answered anyway. "I'm 17. Can't you tell?" Haru pouted a little, making him seem even more like a kid.

"_When you do things like that, it's no wonder people think you're just a kid!"_ Kaito thought as he smiled.

"Sorry! It's just that you're so small for your age that it was kinda hard to tell!"

Haru brightened up. "It's ok!" His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he continued. "Anyway, can you teach me some magic tricks?"

Kaito was surprised at Haru's sudden question but decided to go ahead and teach him a few things. By the end of lunch, Haru had mastered a few simple card tricks. Kaito was actually impressed at how quickly he had learned them.

_Maybe…_

Kaito shook his head as class started again. There was no way he was going to let Haru be his apprentice!

**_Like I said before, please R&amp;R! *Looks at you with chibi blue puppy dog eyes* I promise to make this story super interesting if you review! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito (Though I really wish I did) They belong to Gosho Aoyama!_

**Chapter 2**

Kaito went straight home after school. Why should he get that kid's hopes up by showing up? Kaito exhaled as he practically fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before getting back up.

"_Damn!"_ Kaito thought as he started gathering some stuff. _"I don't know why but that kid makes me feel guilty just for not showing up!"_

Kaito left his house through the back so as not to be seen by Aoko, who lived right next door. Kaito hurried to the park only to find Haru waiting anxiously by a tree. The boy was looking intently at everyone who walked by.

Kaito smiled inwardly at the sight. The kid looked so out of place in his high school uniform. It was almost hilarious!

"_Fine! If he wants to be my apprentice so bad, than I'll just have to test him first!"_ Kaito felt less guilty at the thought. Even though the kid would probably fail, at least he was given a chance. Kaito knew he wouldn't feel bad as long as the boy had a chance to prove himself. If the kid failed, it wasn't his fault!

"_Alright! Let the tests begin!"_ Kaito thought enthusiastically as he started off towards a grassy area a little bit away from the chibi teen.

Haru headed off to the park the second school ended. He couldn't keep his excitement inside as he ran towards his destination. He wanted to show Kaitou KID the great tricks that Kaito had taught him earlier! _"I hope he'll be impressed!"_

When Haru got to the park, he found a big tree and decided that it was as good a place as any to wait. It was the middle of the day and there were people everywhere. People walking, playing, jogging! Haru knew that one of them had to be KID! He wouldn't just show up undisguised in the middle of a crowded park, right?

Haru started observing everyone who passed him closely. After about half an hour, Haru sighed. Maybe the phantom thief was too busy to come.

Haru was about head back when he saw a group of kids sitting on the grass a little bit away. Haru was so focused on the people near him that he didn't pay any attention to the people who were farther away!

Haru headed towards the group of kids and saw that they seemed to be watching a play or something. As he got closer, he saw a table with a white tablecloth and a bunch of stuff on it. But what really caught Haru's attention was the person doing the show.

Kaito Kuroba smiled as he looked into a black top hat.

"Nothing here! What do you think?" He handed the hat to a little boy with glasses who was sitting in the front. The boy, who had looked bored before, was surprised as he took the hat from Kaito. The boy felt inside the hat, turned it upside down, right side up, sideways. He found nothing. Kaito took the hat back and waved his hand over it.

"1…2…3!" He said dramatically…except nothing happened. Kaito laugh nervously. "That's weird. I thought for sure that rabbit was supposed to appear! Oh well." Kaito resigned as he put the hat on his head.

Haru's eyes widened as the hat started to move. Kaito took the hat off to reveal a white rabbit on top of his head.

"You're late, you know!" Kaito said with an annoyed look on his face as the kids all laughed, Haru included. The rest of the show went pretty much the same way.

At the end of the show, all the kids left…except for the boy with the glasses and Haru. Something was weird about the glasses kid but Haru decided to ignore him.

"That was great, Kaito!" Haru said as Kaito started packing up. Kaito smiled back before noticing the glasses kid in front of him.

"So what do you think, kid? Was the show fun?" The kid looked kinda familiar but Haru couldn't figure out where he had seen the boy before.

The boy nodded. "Yep! It was amazing, mister! It was just like…Kaitou KID." The boy's voice seemed to drop a couple of octaves, making it lose it's childlike quality.

Haru suddenly realized where he had seen the boy before. "Are you Conan Edogawa, the KID Killer?" The boy looked surprised as he noticed Haru for the first time.

"Yep! What's your name?" His voice was childlike again.

"My name's Haru!" Haru said. He looked so happy that Kaito almost laughed.

"_So far, so good…"_ Kaito thought as his plan unfolded before him.

"You must be really smart if you're already in high school!" Conan said. Kaito had to fight to keep his poker face intact as Haru deflated.

"Of course I'm in high school! I'm 17!" Kaito would have given anything to have a camera at the moment. Conan looked so shocked that Kaito couldn't help but burst up laughing.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Tantei-kun?" He managed out between fits of laughter.

Conan smiled cheerfully at Kaito. Kaito could see that his plan was working out better than he thought. Now to see if Haru would catch on.

"Tantei-kun?" Haru said quietly to himself. "Isn't that what KID calls this kid?" Realization dawned on Haru and Kaito smiled to himself.

"_I guess he passed the first test"_ he thought as Conan looked up at Haru. Apparently, he had also heard what the teen had said.

"So KID, why give yourself away for this boy?" The question was innocent enough but Kaito knew that nothing was ever what it seemed when it came to Tantei-kun.

"A good magician never reveals their tricks ahead of time, Tantei-kun." Conan was about to say something when a teenage girl walked up to them.

"Hey Aoko!" Haru said. The girl looked confused. Kaito knocked Haru on the head.

"That's not Aoko! That's Ran Mouri, Conan's…" He paused, trying to find the right word. Then he smiled mischievously. "Babysitter! That's the word! She's Conan's babysitter!"

Conan looked extremely irritated by the word but greeted Ran with a smile anyway. "Ran-neechan!"

Kaito could see that Haru had to stop himself from hugging the little boy for looking so adorable!

Ran grabbed Conan's hand and started dragging him along. "Come on, Conan! Dad's gonna get mad if we don't hurry back home!" She smiled.

Conan looked back with a look that said that Kaito was gonna pay for that later. Kaito just smiled and waved.

After they were gone, Kaito turned to Haru, looking very serious. "Follow me" he said before walking away briskly. He could hear Haru following behind him like a dog. Kaito sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

**_Please R&amp;R! Thanks so much for reading! It makes me so happy that people are actually reading that! (Take that evil twin!)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: Why do I have to get an apprentice!? Isn't there something else you can write a fanfic about? I'm sure Tantei-kun would love to have another fanfic!_

_Me: I guess but…I'm fulfilling my dreams so that comes first!_

_Kaito: What!? My personal life is way more important than your dreams!_

_Me: Don't make me write you in an ocean with all the cute fishies!_

_Kaito:…_

_Haru: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito or any of the characters inside this story!_

_Kaito: Aren't you an original character? You do know what that means, right?_

_Haru:…that I'm special and unique?_

_Me: It means I own you._

_Haru: W-what!?_

**Chapter 3**

As Conan left with Ran, he kept looking back at the two teens. Something was bothering him. It wasn't just that Conan couldn't figure out what KID was planning (though that definitely bothered the shrunken detective too). It had something to do with that boy named Haru. Conan could swear that he had seen that boy before.

"_Damn it!"_ Conan thought as he was pulled by Ran to the Detective Agency. _"I can't remember where I've seen him before!"_

_(Back to Kaito and Haru)  
_

They walked down the street in silence. He could tell that Haru was getting impatient. He sighed again before they reached his house. _"Aoko should still be at the school since I left her to clean the classroom alone"_ Kaito thought. He let Haru inside and into his room. Once inside, Kaito broke the awkward silence.

"So why do you want to become my apprentice?" Kaito knew that the question was straight forward but he had to know what the kid's reason's were for wanting to put himself in danger.

Haru looked uncomfortable as he thought about his answer. After what seemed like an eternity, he started.

"When I was 8, my family died in a bombing. It was my birthday and my parents sent me to my friend's house to play while they went to set up my party." Haru paused to take a breath. "After that, I became really depressed and antisocial. I disconnected myself from the world and went on with life not caring about anything."

This time it was Kaito who looked surprised. He couldn't imagine Haru looking depressed and disconnected. He shook his head clear of the thought and gestured for Haru to continue.

"When I was in middle school, I was walking home from school when a guy pulled me into a dark alley. He had a knife and I just stared at him. He told me to give him everything I had, but I just looked at him. Even when he threatened me with the knife, I didn't respond. I honestly didn't care if I died, got hurt, or lived. It just didn't matter to me. Right before the man could stab me with the knife, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit the man in the head. He was knocked out of course but I just stared. The person who had kicked the ball was also a middle-schooler. He was grinning confidently at me. I started to walk away without saying thank you. But the boy got mad and followed me. I turned around to tell him to leave me alone but he punched me."

Haru winced as if he relived the memory.

"He asked me why I was acting like I didn't care about my life. When I told him that it was because I really didn't care and had nothing to live for, he slapped me. He told me to find something to live for and that my family would be sad if I continued on like that. Those words hurt more than the punch and the slap combined. I don't know if he knew about my family or not but I realized that he was right. I decided to take his advice and find something to live for. I became more friendly and happy all the time. When I went to America to study, I was often teased because of how I looked. But I still tried my best to always smile." Haru paused.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

Haru smiled at Kaito sheepishly. "I don't remember that boy's name, only that he was some sort of detective. Anyway, you remind me of him. That boy saved my life and gave me the motivation to keep going. The way that you act, even the way that you look, reminds me of him! In a way, I want to prove to him that I'm actually living!" Haru looked at Kaito with his big blue eyes, making him look extremely adorable.

Kaito sighed loudly but couldn't help but be touched by the kid's reasons. _"So I remind him of someone who saved his life."_

"Alright then, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a series of tests that may even train you if you succeed." Haru looked so happy and nervous at the same time. Apparently, the boy did not like tests. Kaito kept going. "If you pass them all, I'll let you be my apprentice. If not, then I won't. It's that simple."

Haru nodded enthusiastically.

"Whether you fail or pass, there are some rules that you must follow no matter what." Kaito was surprised as Haru took a notebook and a pen from his schoolbag. _"This kid is seriously going to take notes!?"_

Kaito kept his poker face as he started listing the rules. "Rule one, never tell anyone about my secret identity. I only revealed it to you because that was your first test. But you must never EVER even let it slip, especially around Aoko. I do not want death by mop." Kaito added that last part as a joke but Haru took it seriously and wrote it down in his notebook.

"Rule two, you must do whatever I say, no questions asked. It could be a matter of life, death, and jail." Kaito paused to let Haru write the rule down.

"Rule three, never reveal the secret of my tricks to anyone! Whether I'm Kaito Kuroba or Kaitou KID, it ruins the fun if you spoil it!" Kaito grinned and winked. "That's all for now but there might be more as we go along."

Haru put the notebook down as Kaito looked at the clock. It was getting late and Aoko would be home by now. Kaito turned back to Haru, who was trying hard to keep his excitement inside.

"So do you want to join us for dinner?" Kaito asked the kid.

Haru looked confused at the question. "Us?"

Kaito just said, "follow me!" He led the way out of his house and to the house right next door.

**_Thanks for reading everyone! And I actually got a review for each chapter so far! I literally cried tears of joy when I saw them! Keep the reviews coming please!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Me: Thanks Kaito! So Haru, how do you like being in a fanfic?_

_Haru: I-it's great! Apparently, I wouldn't even exist without this fanfic!_

_Me: So my lovely readers, please review if you like this story! If you don't, I'll have to stop writing it due to low self-esteem and poor Haru here would cease to exist!_

_Haru: But I don't want to die! *blue chibi eyes fill with tears*_

_Kaito:…you made him cry, KaitoPhantom1412…_

_Me: Not on purpose! (Ok, kinda on purpose but he's just so cute!)_

**Chapter 4**

Haru followed Kaito to the house right next door. He stopped at the front door, expecting Kaito to do the same. Kaito, however, just opened the front door and walked right in.

"_Isn't this considered breaking and entering?"_ Haru thought as he hesitantly followed Kaito into the house. They continued on to the kitchen, which was filled with the smell of cooking.

Haru was surprised to see Aoko in front of the stove. _"Wait, is that really Aoko? What if I'm wrong again!?"_ Haru remembered what happened not too long ago at the park. He decided to play it safe by not saying anything.

The girl was busy cooking and hadn't noticed the two teen boys in the doorway. Haru looked at Kaito, unsure of what to do. He was met by a grin and a wink.

"Hey Ahoko! What's for dinner?" The girl, who really was Aoko, turned around with a wooden spoon in one hand. She was smiling sweetly…a little too sweetly. Haru felt a shudder go down his back.

"I'm making your favorite! Wanna taste?" With that, Kaito walked over confidently, only to jump back in disgust when he saw what it was.

"What the hell, Ahoko! What's up with cooking one of those scaly demons when you know that I'm gonna come over for dinner!"

Aoko laughed as Kaito quickly exited the room, passing by Haru as he left. "Rule four," the thief murmured so only Haru could hear. "Never have a fish around me!"

Haru blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Aoko, who had returned to her cooking. Haru stood there unsure of what to do next when Kaito yelled from the other room.

"Haru's joining us for dinner!"

Aoko turned back around and noticed Haru for the first time since he got here. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, she yelled back.

"Bakaito! You should've told me earlier!" She looked at a very nervous Haru. Her voice softened as she spoke. "It really is no problem though! Dinner will be ready soon so if you want to wait in the living room, I'll let you know when it's done!" Aoko smiled before turning back to the food.

Haru nodded before heading to the living room.

Kaito was irritated. Why did it have to be fish! He felt like his eyes had to be exorcized for looking at one of those scaly demons!

Haru entered the living room quietly. The silence was deafening. After what seemed like forever, Kaito couldn't take it anymore. Right as he was about to break the silence, Aoko came into the room.

"Dinner is almost done. Kaito, could you set the table?" Kaito got up and was surprised when Haru did the same.

"I'll help!" The small teen piped and followed Kaito into the kitchen. Kaito got 4 plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Haru.

"Place one at each of the chairs at the table, ok?" He knew that he was treating Haru like a kid but he couldn't help it! The boy just looked and acted so young!

Haru nodded enthusiastically before heading off. As he got out some cups and silverware, Kaito wondered if it was really a good idea to let Haru handle the plates. He shook his head and got back on task. He turned around just in time to see Haru trip on one of the chair legs and crash to the ground. Kaito winced at the sound of shattering glass.

Aoko turned around at the sound. Kaito could tell that she was mad. Before Aoko could start yelling, he hurried to Haru, who was stunned by what just happened. "Haru, are you ok? Guess I should've took care of the plates, huh?"

"Bakaito! Why are you making the guest help, anyway!?" Aoko scolded as she started sweeping up the glass fragments.

"_Aren't I a guest too?"_ Kaito thought with an annoyed look and went to get a replacement plate.

Once everything was set, everyone sat down. Kaito noticed Haru looking at the empty seat across from him and smiled.

Before he could say anything, the front door opened and closed. A few seconds later, Inspector Nakamori walked in and sat down at the table.

Haru looked from Kaito to the inspector in disbelief. Kaito sighed inwardly. Now was not the best time for an explanation.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Aoko chimed in as she brought the food to the table and sat down next to her father.

If Haru was speechless before, than he was probably shocked into an eternal vow of silence by now.

_**Me: Ok everyone! I'm going to end this chapter here! Sorry for writing so much lately! I honestly wasn't sure how far I would get with this fan fiction! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! Also, I'm planning to do a chapter of Kaito messing with Haru (since he's just so gullible and will believe just about anything!) I'm not sure how I'm going to mess with him though so if anyone has any ideas about how I can mess with him (or any of the characters), please put them in your reviews!**_

_**Haru: I am not gullible! *pouts***_

_**Kaito: *gets mischievous gleam in his eye* Hey Haru?**_

_**Haru: Yes?**_

_**Kaito: I'm thinking of stealing a valuable gem from the circus for my next heist. Could you disguise yourself as a lion tamer to scout it out for me?**_

_**Haru: But what if the lion eats me!**_

_**Kaito: Don't worry! Just practice teaching a cat to jump through a hoop and you'll be good! They're both felines so if you do that, you'll be like a pro!**_

_**Haru:…wait here! *runs off***_

_**Me: Where's Haru going?**_

_**Kaito: The pet store to get a cat *snickers***_

_**Me: I would feel bad for him except he walked right into it…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Guess what, Haru!_

_Haru: What? *looks at me with curious kawaii chibi eyes*_

_Me: You get to live! (This may or may not have to do with someone ordering me to keep him alive)_

_Haru: Yay!_

_Kaito: So how did the cat training go?_

_Haru: It was hard! I got scratched a lot! But I actually did it!_

_Kaito: Wait…what!?_

_*Haru runs off*_

_Me: Oh, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! I only own Haru (lucky me!)_

**Chapter 5**

Inspector Nakamori looked at the small blonde boy who was sitting across from him. He looked at Aoko, who was seated right next to him.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"He's our new classmate, Haru Akimoto. Kaito invited him over."

Kaito had already started eating his food (which was completely fish-free). He looked up to come face-to-face with Nakamori. They stared at each other for a moment before Nakamori spoke.

"Don't invite random people to someone else's house." That was all the inspector said before digging into his own food.

"_Guess he really is exhausted"_ Kaito thought. The inspector usually had more to say after work.

Everyone was silent as they ate the meal in front of them. Finally, Aoko couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Haru?" The kid-like teenager looked up with questioning eyes. Aoko almost forgot what she was going to say due to Haru's overwhelming cuteness! "How did you like school?"

Haru's face brightened, lighting up the whole room. "It was really fun! I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger so I was really happy when I made one!" He side-glanced at a grinning Kaito.

Aoko noticed Haru looking at Kaito. "You mean Kaito? You might want to choose someone else to hang around. His stupidity might rub off on you!"

Kaito suddenly stood up and leaned over the table. "What is that supposed to mean, Ahoko!? You know that I always get good grades in class!"

Aoko mimicked Kaito leaning over the table. They were in each other's faces. "Bakaito! Anyone who cheers for KID has got to be an idiot! That thief is just another pathetic criminal! He's full of himself if he thinks that he can get away forever! Just watch! My dad is going to catch Kaitou KID!"

Haru decided that it was a good time to chime in his opinion. "I actually kinda like KID."

Aoko and Kaito both turned to Haru, shocked. Even though he knew that Haru was a fan of KID, he didn't expect him to actually admit it in front of Aoko! _"This kid has guts!"_ he thought.

Aoko ran around the table and put her hands on Haru's shoulders. "Don't be fooled, Haru! He's a despicable criminal!"

Haru laughed sheepishly in response. Nakamori stood up and left the room. Kaito could see that the poor man was exhausted from another long day at work. He also could tell that Aoko was worried for her father. Kaito smiled inwardly. _"I guess a small break won't hurt…besides, I have my own problems to deal with."_ He looked at his problem practically being shaken to death by Aoko.

Aoko finally turned to Kaito. "KID supporters get to do dishes." Then she walked out of the room before Kaito could object.

Kaito sighed as he gathered all of the dishes and took them to the sink. Haru tried to help but Kaito stopped him. Haru sat sullenly at the table and waited.

After Kaito finished, they both left the house together. Haru looked about ready to explode with questions.

"I know you probably have about a million questions but they'll have to wait for now. Today has been a long day, for both of us."

Haru looked disappointed but nodded anyway. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He smiled brightly before running off.

Kaito watched the boy leave before heading to his own house. He wondered if he was really doing the right thing getting such an innocent person into something that could be very dangerous.

_**Me: So over 250 people have read my story! Hopefully, they'll keep reading and reviewing! Sorry this chapter wasn't as eventful as the others! But I promise that the next chapter will be tons of fun! If you want something to happen in later chapters (no matter what it is), please put your ideas in your reviews!**_

_***Haru comes back with a tabby cat and a hoop***_

_**Kaito: So you finally came back! What's with the cat and hoop?**_

_**Haru: Don't you remember? You told me to practice with a cat!**_

_**Kaito: Well actually…**_

_***I hold up my hand to stop Kaito in midsentence***_

_**Me: I want to see this.**_

_***Haru puts the cat down and holds the hoop waist-high***_

_**Haru: Go!**_

_***Cat stares at him***_

_***Haru looks back at the cat with his big cute chibi eyes***_

_***Cat jumps through the hoop***_

_**Kaito: He actually did it!**_

_**Me:…I think Haru just unlocked his hidden kawaii powers…**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Hello my adoring fans!_

_Kaito: I'm pretty sure they're here for me…_

_Me: *ignoring Kaito* So…I finally found out how scary plot bunnies really are! Because of them, I am literally running on 6 hours of sleep and coffee for the past 2 days!  
_

_Haru: W-what are p-plot bunnies!?_

_Kaito: *Covering Haru's ears with his hands and glaring daggers at me* Do you WANT to give him nightmares!?_

_Me:…No, not really…_

_*Kaito takes his hands off of Haru's ears*_

_Conan: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito…Do you have a nickname?_

_Me: Not really but I'm sure I can think of one eventually._

_Kaito: Tantei-kun!? When did you get here!?_

_Conan: I've been here this whole time!_

_Haru: Really!? Where were you hiding!?_

_Conan: I was the cat…_

_*Haru's eyes get really wide*_

_Me: *whispering to Kaito* He's more gullible than I thought…_

_Kaito: And you want him to be my apprentice?…I question your sanity…_

**Chapter 6**

The day started just like any other day…well kinda. The media was in an uproar with news about KID's canceled heist. It was on the front paper of every newspaper Kaito saw! He sighed. He knew that it would make the news but he never figured how far the media would go!

"Hey!" Kaito turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very angry chibi teen. "Why'd you cancel your heist!?"

"Haru, calm down before someone hears you!" He looked around the classroom and was relieved that nobody seemed to be listening to them.

Haru took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

Kaito went on. "What's wrong with taking a little break? You should be glad. Now I'll be able to start training you!" Kaito made sure not to mention that he was also giving the inspector a little vacation. _"Not that it'd do much good against me."_

Haru immediately brightened at the news that his training would begin! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed as a very happy Aoko walked up to them.

"Why is Haru thanking you?" she asked Kaito. Haru was panicking but Kaito remained calm.

"Isn't it obvious? He just became the vice-president of the Kaitou KID fan club that I'm starting" Kaito said nonchalantly.

Haru expected Aoko to get mad and start chasing them with her mop. However, Aoko just smiled at Kaito.

"Really? Didn't you see the news? KID got scared of my dad and decided to run away! I told you he was just another pathetic criminal!"

If Kaito was annoyed by Aoko's comment, he didn't show it. He knew that she was in a good mood because her dad was finally getting a much needed break.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl that Haru hadn't noticed before appeared from behind Aoko.

"Knowing that thief, he's probably planning something really big…right, Kaito?"

"Sure! I'm sure KID would come back with a trick that would blow even Aoko's mind!"

The girl looked at Haru and smiled sweetly. "I don't think we had a chance to officially meet. My name's Akako Koizumi." She held out her hand, expecting Haru to kiss it.

Haru just stared at it confused. What was he supposed to do!? Akako laughed at the boy's expression. She was sure that she had him under her spell.

"Ohohohohoh! Come on, don't be shy! I know that I'm stunning but I'm just a normal person! Why don't you join me for lunch so that we can get to know each other better!" She knew that the boy would say yes. After all, the only guy who could resist the witch's charm was Kaitou KID. However, what happened next was so unexpected that she almost died.

"No thanks! I'm gonna eat lunch with Kaito!" He smiled his sweetest smile at Akako, who just stood there dazed. She just got rejected! Had she lost her powers!? No, it wasn't that…but that boy wasn't Kaitou KID since Akako knew that KID was sitting in front of her, trying to keep his laughter inside. But if KID was right there, than why didn't her charm work on Haru!?

Akako turned around so quickly that her hair slapped the poor boy in the face. She didn't care. Akako stalked back to her desk and sulked for the rest of the morning. She didn't care about the usual crowd of guys that surrounded her. She was already pretty mad that her charms never worked on Kaitou KID (and thus, Kaito Kuroba) but to not have her spell work on a second guy was almost too much for Akako!

"_I will have you…both of you!"_ She thought as the teacher continued on with the lesson.

_**Me: Thanks again for reading! It makes me feel so special that people are actually reading this! Exactly 325 readers so far! If you have any ideas at all (no matter what they are…be they something you want to see happen or a character that you want in the story) please tell me in the reviews! I'm almost out of ideas! Also, Happy 13th Birthday, KAM000! Consider this chapter your birthday present from me to you!  
**_

_**Akako: I demand an explanation! I thought my charms were supposed to work on all the guys except KID!**_

_**Me: Normally that would be true but Haru is special. You see…his kawaii powers cancel out your red magic.**_

_**Akako: There's no such thing as kawaii powers! I refuse to accept this!**_

_**Kaito: That's what I used to think but now I'm not so sure…**_

_***Haru walks in and everyone looks at him***_

_**Haru: *uncomfortably* H-hey guys! W-what's going on?**_

_**Akako:…Ok…I guess there's a possibility…**_

_**Me: I told you!**_

_**Haru: Huh? A possibility for what!? I-is there something on my f-face!?**_

_***Haru starts rubbing his face…adorably, of course***_

_**Kaito: *claps his hand on Haru's shoulder* You have so much to learn.**_

_**Me: And guess who's job it is to teach him! *I laugh evilly as Kaito glares at me***_


	8. Chapter 7

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Wow! I can't believe that over 350 people have read my fanfic!_

_Kaito: So what's up with Haru's stutter?_

_Me: I don't really know! Maybe he has a speech impediment?_

_Kaito: Aren't you his creator? Why would you make him stutter for no reason?_

_Me: Well there is a reason but I think it would be super cute to hear Haru explain it himself._

_Haru: *surprised and nervous* W-well, whenever I g-get really n-nervous or uncomfortable…I j-just start st-stuttering. *He smiles nervously at everyone*_

_*Everyone stares at him*_

_Conan:…Even I thought that was really adorable…_

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or any of us…_

_Conan:…Except for Haru…that poor kid…_

_Me: Hey! Being owned my me isn't that bad, right Haru!?_

_Haru:…Y-yeah…_

_Me:…You hesitated…_

**Chapter 7**

At lunch time, Haru joined Kaito in the cafeteria. Aoko was eating lunch with a group of girls a few tables away.

Kaito noticed that Haru had brought his own bento and was kinda jealous when he saw the delicious lunch inside. It looked way better than the cafeteria food sitting in front of Kaito. Then he smiled to himself as he helped himself to one of Haru's onigiri rolls.

"Hey! G-give that back!" Haru looked flustered. Kaito laughed as he quickly scarfed down the roll.

"Sorry, I already ate it." He said cooly. Haru stared at him dazed.

"W-what did y-you do that for!?"

"Rule five, always keep your poker face." Haru looked confused as he turned his head slightly to the left, making him almost too adorable. Some girls passing by couldn't help but go "awww!" at the sight of the small teen's cuteness.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean just that. You're always wearing your emotions right on your face. It's easy to know what you're thinking. It's not necessarily a bad thing but it is something that you need to learn to conceal when needed. If you let others see your emotions, you'd be caught in a heartbeat! Nothing you do would be a surprise and the whole show could be ruined!" Haru was shocked. He hadn't noticed that he was doing that! He nodded to show that he understood.

Kaito continued. "After school, come to the park. We'll be training your poker face today."

Haru nodded before turning his attention back to his lunch. He was surprised to find that half of it was already missing!

Before he could react, Kaito stood up and started to leave the cafeteria.

After a moment, Haru stood up and yelled after Kaito. "C-come back here! G-give me back my l-lunch!"

"Can't!" Kaito waved his hand calmly as he continued walking without looking back. "I told you! I already ate it." He exited the cafeteria. Haru sat down and pouted as he ate the remainder of the lunch he had worked so hard to prepare that morning. Another group of girls went "awww!" at the adorable display of Haru pouting.

_**Me: So what did everyone think? If you liked it, please follow and review! Like I said before, I am taking requests so don't be afraid to ask for something if you want it!**_

_**Conan: So will I come back in another chapter or what?**_

_**Me: Of course! You're time will come!**_

_**Haru: Really!? I'm excited to get to see Conan again!**_

_**Kaito: Why are you so excited to see him again, Haru?**_

_**Haru: *smiles brightly* Because he makes me seem older! He's even more of a kid than I am!**_

_***Kaito starts laughing as Conan glares at him***_

_**Aoko: *whispers to me* That's not true, is it?**_

_**Me: Nope. The truth is that Conan makes Haru seem even younger…but I may have told Haru the opposite so that he wouldn't feel so bad about being treated like a kid…**_

_**Aoko: Don't you think that might be a little cruel?**_

_**Me: Your point being...?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: So I've been wondering…what gender are you?_

_Me: Well, I'm something called an internet schizo (I made up the word myself but it really is true!) I have many different personas on the internet. Some are guys, and some are girls…as KaitoPhantom1412, I have absolutely no idea what my gender is!_

_Conan: That doesn't even make sense!_

_Me: Was it supposed to? Anyway, if I really have to choose a gender…I'm a Hideyoshi!_

_Haru: W-what's a Hideyoshi?_

_Conan: *ignores Haru* Like from Baka and Test?_

_Me: Exactly like from Baka and Test! The public has officially recognized Hideyoshi as a separate gender!_

_Kaito: Seems legit to me._

_Haru: S-seriously, what's a Hideyoshi!?_

_Me: Kaito, weren't you supposed to teach Haru the facts of life!? You had one job, ONE JOB, and you blew it!_

_Kaito: I'm only supposed to teach him how to be a phantom thief! Since when did I have to teach him everything?_

_Haru: Y-you know I'm st-standing right here, right? *His chibi eyes fill with tears*_

_Me: Look who made him cry now! You're so heartless, Kaito!_

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does NOT own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito (Thank God!)_

**Chapter 8**

"This is the twenty-sixth time you failed, Haru!" Kaito said annoyed. The blonde teen was apparently incapable of producing a good poker face.

Haru looked so sad that Kaito's heart went out to the poor kid. "_There has to be another way!"_ He thought as he stared at Haru.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. "Ok, so you seem to have no poker face whatsoever…but I think I thought of something that might just work instead!"

Haru brightened up immediately. He still had a chance!

A small voice interrupted the two teens.

"KID, what are you doing?" Conan asked.

Kaito smiled down at the small detective. "Perfect timing, Tantei-kun!"

Conan was confused. Perfect timing for what?

Kaito turned back to Haru. "Just be yourself…trust me!"

Haru nodded, ready to do anything to redeem himself.

"So Tantei-kun, where's your babysitter?" Kaito said teasingly. Conan looked annoyed.

"She's not my babysitter!"

"Then what is she?" Haru asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Is she your older sister?"

Conan looked even more flustered but at the same time, he was blushing. Haru didn't understand why the little kid was blushing.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red! Kaito!" He suddenly turned towards the thief, who was observing the two silently. "C-call the hospital! Conan might d-die!" Then Haru's eyes got very wide. "W-what if he already infected m-me!? Kaito, am I g-gonna d-die!?" Haru's face showed that he was genuinely scared for his life as his chibi eyes flooded with tears! Yet…he looked so adorable!

Kaito couldn't help it! Haru truly believed that he had some sort of fatal illness! And Conan looked so flustered, confused, and amazed at the childlike teen's reactions. He couldn't figure out what he should do next!

"_I knew it! Haru's natural naive personality along with his cuteness is just as effective as a poker face, maybe even more so!"_ Kaito thought as he smiled to himself.

"Don't worry, Haru. Tantei-kun is perfectly healthy, as are you. Thanks for the help, Tantei-kun!" He winked at Conan before shooing him away.

"_What the hell just happened!?"_ Conan thought as he went off in search of the Detective Boys.

Kaito turned to Haru, who was unsure off what just happened himself.

"So it turns out that you don't need a poker face!"

Haru tilted his head questioningly to one side.

"You seem to have a natural ability to overwhelm others with your…" He paused to think of a good word. "Personality. Just be yourself and you'll be fine!"

Haru nodded as he wrote down his journal, rewriting rule five. "Be yourself"

_**Me: Ok, this isn't my best chapter and will probably be rewritten and edited over and over again…But it has a good message, don't you think?**_

_**Kaito: People didn't click this fanfic to learn valuable life lessons!**_

_**Haru: I th-thought it was alright…**_

_**Conan: Seriously, you're going to use Haru's kawaii powers for crime!?**_

_**Kaito: It's not really a crime if you return it!**_

_**Conan:…I'm pretty sure it is…**_

_**Haru: P-please don't fight!**_

_**Me: So I have a message from Ran for you, Conan!**_

_**Conan: What!?**_

_**Me: Yep! She said to make sure to brush your teeth before you go to sleep. Are you staying at Agasa's or something?**_

_***Conan blushes, embarrassed***_

_***Kaito laughs***_

_**Kaito: So Tantei-kun has to get reminded about that sort of thing!**_

_**Haru: *looking very serious* This is no laughing matter! I got a cavity once and it was horrible! I had to go to the dentist! It was scary! And the worst part was that they didn't give me a lollypop afterwards!**_

_***Haru pouts as he relives the horrible nightmare***_

_**Me: Why would a dentist give you a lollypop!?**_

_**Haru: Well, dentists are doctors too! It makes sense!**_

_**Kaito:…That makes no sense at all…**_

_**Me: I don't even know how to respond to this!**_

_**Aoko: Here Haru! *Gives Haru a lollypop***_

_***Haru's face looks like he just found out that he gets to go to Disney Land for the first time in his life***_

_**Me: *face palms* Why didn't I think of that!?**_

_**Haru: Please review! It makes me happy when you review!**_

_**Me: It's true! Haru reads your reviews with me and it's hilarious what his reactions are! If you want, you could probably write a message (or question) for Haru! He'll probably answer you back! I don't know about you but I would love to have a kawaii chibi teen answer my questions!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Haru: No one asked me any questions! *Chibi eyes brimming with tears*_

_Me: It's only been a few hours since I posted the last chapter! Plus, it's super early in the morning! People are probably asleep!_

_Haru: *wipes his tears away* I g-guess you're right…_

_Me: The reminds me…no more sugar for you!_

_Haru: W-what!? But w-why!?_

_Me: Because you were up all night on a sugar rush! It was like the plot bunnies all over again! Right when they left me alone after 2 days, you had to wake me up to play twister!_

_Haru:…But I was bored! What was I supposed to do at 2 in the morning!?_

_*Haru looks at me innocently…darn those kawaii powers!*_

_Me: I don't know…maybe sleeping?_

_*Kaito walks into the room*_

_Kaito: Morning! How was your night?_

_*I glare at Kaito*_

_Me: *sarcastically* It was great! I got to stay up all night for the third night in a row, playing twister with a hyperactive chibi teen!_

_Haru: *smiling brightly* It was tons of fun!_

_Akako: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito…and soon Haru will belong to me! Ohohohohoh!_

_Haru: *Hides behind Kaito* That girl is kinda scaring me!_

_Kaito: You and me both…_

**Chapter 9**

Haru ran as fast as he could. He hated PE! Everyone else was always bigger, faster, and stronger than him! Everyone else had already finished their 10 laps but Haru was only on his sixth. Haru could feel his legs wanting to give up.

He passed by Aoko, Akako, Kaito, and one of his other classmates that Haru didn't know the name of…he was super tall though! Scary!

Haru ran faster but his legs finally reached their limit in the middle of the seventh lap. The teacher walked over to were Haru had collapsed. The teacher looked like he was going to yell at him.

Haru looked up at the teacher, looking adorable even though he was completely exhausted.

Kaito followed the teacher and watched as the PE teacher melted at Haru's adorable-ness! _"How the hell does that kid do that!?"_ He thought as the teacher said that Haru was done for the day before walking away.

Haru brightened but made no move to get up.

"What's wrong, do you need help getting up?"

Haru looked into Kaito's eyes, dead serious. Serious never looked so kawaii before!

"It's not that…my legs fell asleep!" Haru replied. "What if they never wake up!? W-what it my legs b-become paralyzed and I have to s-spend the rest of my l-life in a w-wheelchair!? W-what if…"

"You'll be fine." Kaito interrupted the chibi teen. "Just start moving your legs slowly."

Haru started doing what Kaito told him. "I don't like it…" he murmured with a super kawaii pout. "My legs feel like there are a bunch of needles moving around!"

Kaito sighed. "You really are a kid, huh?"

Haru was shocked by Kaito's statement. "No way! I'm not a kid, I'm an adult!" He stood up quickly only to have his legs turn to jelly underneath him.

"_Yep, definitely just a kid"_ Kaito thought as he looked down at chibi teen with a huge smile on his face.

_**Me: So this was just a filler chapter while I think of something. Sorry it's not that good! I totally made it up as I went along! Haru wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something! Anyway, over 475 people have read this fanfic! Isn't that exciting!? And the mess with Haru chapter will be coming up really soon! If you want us to do something to Haru, please let me know! No request is too outrageous! This is your once in a lifetime chance to have fun with our very own Haru Akimoto!**_

_**Kaito:…You sound like a commercial spokesperson…**_

_**Haru: Y-you're really g-gonna let random p-people decide w-what to do w-with me!? W-what did I ever d-do to y-you!?**_

_**Me:…I am not a flexible person! You made me play twister at 2 in the morning! I don't care if you're adorable! That was going too far!**_

_***Haru gulps***_

_**Conan:…Well, it was nice knowing you Haru…**_

_**Haru: W-why are you t-talking as if I'm g-gonna d-die!?**_

_***Haru looks so scared that I couldn't help but hug him***_

_**Me: Don't worry…you won't die…you might suffer but I promise that I won't let you die!**_

_**Haru:…I sh-should be h-happy, right? I'm n-not really sure…**_

_**Kaito: Run.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So it's finally winter break! I'm so excited to get to spend it with my family!_

_Kaito: So what's your family like?_

_Me: So glad you asked! I guess it's like any normal family. My dad is super nerdy (not the cool type of nerdy where you're into anime and stuff…the type where you teach math)_

_Kaito: So your dad's a math-magician?_

_Me: Pretty much! My mom rocks though! She made an account just so that she could follow my fanfic!_

_Haru: You're mom sounds awesome! Do you think I can meet her?_

_Me: You do realize that you're made up, right?_

_Haru: *his head tilts sideways* Made up of what?_

_Aoko: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 10**

School was finally out for the winter break! Haru skipped happily down the road right behind Kaito. Kaito was irritated and the kid-like teen was driving him up the wall! For the past week, Haru had pestered Kaito for more training! Because Kaito was always busy dealing with Haru, he hadn't gotten any studying done and did poorly on Midterms.

"Hey Kaito?" Haru asked quietly. Kaito was worried. Haru was never quiet! He turned around and saw Haru's cute childlike face looking up at him. For the millionth time since Kaito met Haru, he cursed the ancient power of kawaii!

"Yeah?" Kaito said a little more sternly than he meant to. Haru gulped before continuing.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do for Christmas?"

Kaito was surprised. He hadn't even given the holiday much thought. "Well," he began after a moment. "I usually celebrate it with Aoko and her dad. Why?"

"N-no reason!" Haru seemed to be deep in thought. Kaito wasn't used to the small boy being so quiet. It was almost scary.

"So…I guess we'll be seeing each other around?"

Haru snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kaito with his familiar big smile before running off.

However, Kaito couldn't shake the feeling that Haru was planning something.

Haru smiled to himself. He was going to make it the best Christmas ever!

_**Me: So what did everyone think? I know there wasn't a lot of kawaii-ness in this chapter and promise that the next chapter will have double to make up for it! It was just another filler chapter but I'm hoping that I can tie it in with a future chapter. Please review! Also, Haru loves to be asked questions so please say something to him…even if it's just hi! He literally checks every 5 minutes just to see if someone has any questions for him! I would really like to do a Mess with Haru chapter really soon, maybe even next so please send in ideas and requests!**_

_**Haru: *kawaii pouting* No one messaged me yet! Is it because they don't like me? "looks at me with big puppy dog chibi eyes, as if I could make Haru questions fall out of the sky.**_

_**Me: No, I'm sure they love you! Who wouldn't!? Everyone is probably just really busy! *trying to change the subject* So what are you gonna do for Christmas?**_

_***Haru's chibi eyes sparkle with enthusiasm***_

_**Haru: I'm gonna stay up all night and see Santa! Then I'm going to sneak into his sleigh and help deliver joy and happiness to the world!**_

_**Me:…What the hell are you talking about!?**_

_***Haru just grins his cute little kid smile***_

_**Kaito: So you're 17 and still believe in Santa? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but…**_

_***I clasp my hand over Kaito's mouth***_

_**Me: Don't crush his dreams and the dreams of all kawaii chibi teens everywhere!**_

_**Kaito: So just Haru and Tantei-kun?**_

_**Me: Pretty much…**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a special Christmas chapter just for all my lovely readers! So without further ado, enjoy!_

_Aoko: But Haru didn't answer the questions that people sent him yet!_

_Me: But only one person asked him a question! And another person said something to Haru! *Haru looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I let out a sigh* Fine, go for it!_

_Haru: Yay! *his face brightens up immediately* First, to the person who said that I was cute, I love you too! *smiles childishly* Thank you so m-much for reading! To Jaz, what always helps me wake up in the morning when I'm really tired is a whole bunch of candy! Even though KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't let me eat sugar, Aoko always sneaks me some so I have a hidden supply under my…*notices me glaring at him and gulps*…a-anyway, lots and l-lots of sugar r-really helps me! *smiles happily before running off to hide his candy…again*_

_Me: Jaz, don't be like Haru…coffee would be a better choice than going on a sugar rush first thing in the morning. *turn to Aoko* Why are you giving Haru candy!? He's hyper enough without it!_

_Aoko: *changing the subject* KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_*Haru runs back in*_

_Haru: I hid all my candy so you won't find it! *looks so proud of himself, just like he won first place in a contest*_

_Me: Inside your pillow case is not a good hiding spot either…_

_Haru: I-it's not in my p-pillowcase! *laughs nervously before he runs off again to hide his candy*_

**Chapter 11**

Kaito entered the Nakamori house and was greeted by the normal Christmas gathering of police officers that were always there during Christmas Eve. He moved his way through the crowd to find Aoko standing by a decorated Christmas tree. He smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, Kaito!" she said happily. Kaito noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. Before he could ask about it though, Inspector Nakamori joined them.

"Kaito, would you like some hot chocolate?" He didn't even wait for the boy's response before he forced a nice warm mug into the teen's hands.

"Um, thanks?" Kaito said, sure that the inspector was probably drunk. Aoko looked slightly annoyed for some reason. The inspector went to go greet some of his other guests (some of which were drunk as well) and Kaito turned back to Aoko. He sipped his hot chocolate in silence for a few moments, waiting for Aoko to say something.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?" Kaito looked at his childhood friend questioningly. Aoko opened her mouth, obviously nervous but was again interrupted.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Kaito turned around to see someone dressed up in a big red suit standing in the door. _"Oh no"_ Kaito thought as the person made their way through the crowd and directly to Kaito and Aoko.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Kaito asked in an exhausted manner.

"W-what!? I'm not H-Haru! I'm Santa Claus!" Haru tried to make his voice deeper to fool his friend as he turned to reveal the most hilarious sight that Kaito ever saw. "A-and this is my special h-helper from the N-North Pole, Jingles!"

_Jingles_ was a small boy with glasses in a striped elf costume looking very annoyed. Kaito couldn't help but laugh! Tantei-kun looked so ridiculous!

"Sorry, but your disguises need work!" He managed out finally. Haru looked extremely disappointed.

Aoko felt bad for the chibi teen and scolded Kaito. "You're no Kaitou KID, yourself!" Kaito laughed nervously, watching Conan out of the corner of his eye. The boy made no sign of revealing the falseness of that fact.

Kaito turned to the two small boys. "Why don't you join us for the party? It'll be fun!" He smiled his signature smirk. Kaito noticed Aoko's face fall for a moment before smiling brightly at them. She ran off to get them some hot chocolate.

_Time Skip_

It was nearly midnight and everyone had finally left. Haru had long taken Conan home since he still had a bedtime, making Kaito laugh inwardly. Kaito himself had left at around eleven, leaving behind a disappointed Aoko. Aoko went into her room where she set down a present on her nightstand. She was surprised when she saw a card on the box that hadn't been there before.

"_Merry Christmas, Ahoko! Open the present and you'll find something unexpected!_

_~Kaito Kuroba"_

Aoko was confused as she opened the present that she had meant to give to Kaito. However, inside the gift was something very different!

Inside the box were a blue carnation and a snow globe with a miniature Tokyo Tower inside. Aoko blushed as she put the snow globe and the flower on her nightstand and looked outside her window to the house next door. Somehow, her childhood friend had switched the presents when she wasn't looking.

She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. _"Bakaito"_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile_

Kaito looked at the old man in front of him. He was at the Blue Parrot since Jii had called him there, claiming that he had something very important to tell him. When he had gotten there, the old man hurried the boy inside so that they could talk privately.

"I found another one of those Grand Jewels." Jii said as he wiped down the counter in front of him.

"And…" Kaito asked, gesturing the old man to continue.

Jii looked slightly uncomfortable as he thought of a way to continue. Finally decided to let the teen find out for himself. He presented a file from underneath the counter.

Kaito grabbed and looked through it, his face turning very pale. "Are you sure this is one of the Grand Jewels?" he asked quietly. It was obvious that he was nervous. There was only one thing that could make Kaito Kuroba this nervous. The old man nodded solemnly.

Kaito let out an exhausted sigh. "I'll guess my new 'apprentice' will be making his debut a little bit earlier than planned." He mumbled to himself. _"But still,"_ he couldn't help but think. _"Why did it have to be a fish!?"_

_**Me: Ok everyone! Now I'm really going to need your help! Haru is going to be making his first Phantom Thief debut…but I can't think of a good name for him! If you have any ideas about the heist, please let me know! Also, I'm trying to make my chapters a little bit longer since they've been getting kinda short lately! So the next chapter will definitely be longer than this!**_

_**Kaito: Hey, Haru!**_

_**Haru: Y-yeah?**_

_**Kaito: Remember how you said that you wanted to catch Santa?**_

_***Haru nods, unsure of where this conversation is leading to***_

_**Kaito: Well, I brought him here with me.**_

_***Haru's eyes get really big***_

_**Conan: Don't tease him like that, Kaito!**_

_***Kaito looks at Conan with a smirk***_

_**Kaito: Who says I'm teasing? *Santa walks in* I was being completely serious.**_

_***Santa walks towards Conan and Haru***_

_**Santa: Have you two been good boys this year?**_

_***Conan looks annoyed as Haru's eyes widen***_

_***Haru glomps Santa who looks to Kaito for help***_

_**Me: Is that Jii dressed up like Santa?**_

_**Kaito: *nonchalantly* Maybe.**_

_**Me:…so you're really just a big softy, huh?**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Sorry that it took me a long time to update! I've been really busy with school and stuff lately (not to mention writer's block!) So another person asked Haru a question!_

_Kaito: How come people are always asking Haru questions!? I'm as much a main character as he is!_

_Me: First, Haru is an OC so people don't know him as well. Secondly, he's adorable! One of my readers even said that he was "so innocently adorable" that they could eat him!_

_*Haru's eyes grew wide*_

_Haru: P-Please don't eat me! I t-taste like…um…black licorice! Y-You don't want to eat me!_

_*Kaito and I both face palm*_

_Me: Anyway…*I turn to Haru* One of my readers wants to know what you think of Kaito and what Kaito thinks of you. *Haru immediately brightens up and glomps Kaito*_

_Haru: Kaito is my bestest friend EVER! I didn't have a lot of friends growing up so I'm really happy whenever we do things together! I think that Kaito is the coolest person to have ever lived!_

_Kaito: *trying to pry himself out of Haru's hug* Well, this is kinda hard to explain. I guess Haru has his good points but he's kinda a hand-full. *Haru pouts a little at being called a "hand-full"* I've never met anyone so hyper and jumpy! Honestly, I would say that he's a very good friend. Life certainly has gotten more interesting with him around!_

_*Haru smiles again and finally lets Katio go*_

_Me: Well, now for the fun part! This is an actual heist chapter (I've never written a heist so hopefully it won't be too bad!) Also, I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Only Haru is mine! I'm also adding in a new character! *Grins evilly as Haru and Kaito both gulp*_

_Kaito: No! Anybody BUT him!_

**Chapter 12**

"_At one o'clock, something salty will be stolen by something sweet!_

_The fish will attend for the birthday wish!_

_~KID" _

Of course, the note gave the time, day, and location. It was easy to figure out that KID planned to steal "The Mother of Neptune", a big statue of a mermaid holding a big sapphire above her head. There were a bunch of stone fish surrounding the mermaid as well. Of course, he'll probably only take the jewell. The day was the 12th anniversary of the Ekoda Aquarium. The time was obviously one o'clock in the morning.

The aquarium was extremely busy as the Anti-KID Task Force and the various news reporters got into position. KID's advance notice was different from usual and had everybody nervous. The note had the normal coded message, though there were some parts that made no sense. Also, right next to the usual KID logo, was a smaller but similar face. While it had the same grin, it had no hat or monocle. Instead, it had what looked like a blindfold with eye holes. Nobody knew what to make of it!

KID laughed to himself silently as he watched from his hiding spot in the ceiling. Everything was set up and there was only a couple minutes left. _"I really hope that Haru won't mess this up!"_ He looked at his watch and started counting down. _Three…Two…One…_

The lights went off. "NOBODY MOVE!" Inspector Nakamori yelled. Suddenly, the room was lit up by a huge candle-lit birthday cake. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR POSITIONS! KID IS TRYING TO LURE US AWAY!"

"So we can't have cake?" A small voice said next to the inspector, who looked to see who the voice belonged to. He was surprised when he saw a small young boy with messy blonde hair. The boy was wearing an outfit similar to KID's. He wore a white, short-sleeved button up shirt, white pants, shoes, and gloves. He had a dark purple tie and a matching blindfold-like mask across his eyes. His wide child-like eyes were a sparkling blue. His cape was white but much smaller than KID's. He held a slick, shiny white cane that was just the right size for him. The boy wore a hopeful smile at the inspector, whose mouth was wide open.

"WHO ARE YOU!? THIS IS NO PLACE FOR CHILDREN!" He yelled at the kid. The boy blinked for a couple of moments before starting to cry.

"Inspector, you made him cry! Are you always that mean to children?" Inspector Nakamori looked around, trying to figure out where KID's voice was coming from. "Especially on their birthday?"

Inspector Nakamori was at a loss for words. Kaitou KID, of all people, was scolding him. "You've done much worse! I know you had something to do with this! Why did you bring an innocent kid here to a heist!?" He made sure to keep his voice controlled so that the kid wouldn't cry even more. "And what do you mean 'birthday'?"

The boy, who was smiling cheerfully, answered this time. "My name is Chibi-san! I'm here to steal that big jewell! Today is my first day as a Phantom Thief so go easy on me!" Chibi-san laughed a little as he moved closer to the statue. Inspector Nakamori just watched, unable to register what the child had just said. Chibi-san's path was blocked by a really tall teenage boy.

_"It's that tall scary guy from PE!"_ Haru thought. He smiled his biggest childish grin. The teenager stared back, obviously trying to focus. The tall teen shook his head and started talking.

"So now the Great Kaitou KID is sending children to do his dirty work?" Then he turned to Chibi-san. "Don't let him make you do things you don't want to. I'm sure if you stop now, the police would let you go since you were obviously tricked."

KID's voice echoed through the room. "I didn't make him do anything, my dear Hakuba. Chibi-san chose to be my apprentice himself. Even I can't say no to that adorable face!" Hakuba glared at the smiling boy in front of him. "This is his party so try to play nice! Trust me, you don't want him to cry. Have fun!"

As soon as KID had finished, Chibi-san dashed around Hakuba, tagging him in the process. "Tag! You're it!" Even though he was much slower, Chibi-san had great reflexes. He slipped his way through the guards who tried to tackle him. Inspector Nakamori had recovered by this time and had joined in trying to apprehend the small thief. Hakuba was hot on the boy's trail.

Right as Hakuba was close enough to grab the kid, a card flew threw the air, sending him stumbling into the cake. Hakuba glared in the direction that the card had come from and saw KID standing right next to the statue, grinning.

"KID!" Inspector Nakamori yelled and all the guards abandoned Chibi-san in favor of KID. Hakuba was confused. KID could've already stolen the gem while everyone was focused on the brat. Yet, KID was right there without the jewell. Why send a kid as a distraction anyway? Unless…

Hakuba looked around for Chibi-san only to find that he had climbed to the top of the statue and now had the sapphire in his small hands. He laughed childishly as he made the gem disappear into thin air!

"I won!" Chibi-san cheered and clapped for himself. Everyone's attention turned to the young thief and KID appeared to stand next to him.

"Now that we've had our fun, it's time for us to go! Make sure you grab a goodie-bag on your way out!" KID winked before both him and Chibi-san disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A pile of small party bags were left at the base of the statue.

Everyone stood there in shock before Inspector Nakamori started cursing KID and Chibi-san. Hakuba sighed and grabbed one of the party bags (which conveniently had his name on it.) Inside the bag was a ring-pop and a note written in crayon.

"_Thanks for playing with me! We should do it again sometime!_

_~Chibi-san"_

Right next to Chibi-san's name was the same face that was on the advance notice. _"Great,"_ he thought with a sigh. _"As if KID-sitting wasn't enough!"_ He made a mental note to talk to Kaito in class tomorrow about involving others. Hakuba suddenly remember Chibi-san's smile. _"Is it just me or was the brat actually kind of adorable?"_

_Meanwhile_

Kaito and Haru had successfully made it back to Kaito's house. He made sure to check the gem in the moonlight on their way back. He was disappointed that it turned out not to be Pandora but he had to admit that it was fun to see the police chasing after "Chibi-san". He never imagined that Hakuba would actually end up falling into the cake!

Haru was sitting on his bed, smiling sheepishly at him. "That was f-fun! H-How did I do?" His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Kaito sighed. "Well, it was a little more…chaotic than planned but…" He paused. He could feel Haru's anticipation growing. "You did pretty well for your first time. Next time though…" Kaito's gaze sharpened as he grew serious. "No sugar before a heist."

Haru looked surprised. "How d-did you know that I h-had sugar?" Kaito laughed in response.

"How could I not!? Even I had a hard time keeping up with you! It worked out in our favor tonight but you can't always rely on a sugar rush. Plus it's really easy to figure out your secret identity if you're always hyped-up on sugar."

Haru nodded and wrote down the new rule in his notebook. Then he looked up at Kaito with questioning eyes. "Why did you have me steal the sapphire anyway? I m-mean it was fun and all but I th-thought that you wanted me to g-go through more training before g-going to a heist."

Kaito looked uncomfortably back at the small chibi-teen. "Remember rule four? I don't like fish! I was only there to keep you from getting caught but I was actually freaking out." Haru blinked. Even though he had seen Kaito freak out when Aoko teased him with fish, he couldn't imagine Kaitou KID doing the same thing.

_**Me: Well…it's not the best heist ever but it was fun to write! Haru, you were so adorable out there, even if you did have too much sugar! Was your first heist fun?**_

_**Haru: Th-thank you! I was scared of that Hakuba guy at first but it was really funny when he fell!**_

_**Kaito: Why did you write him in the story!? You could've just left him in London or something but no! You had to put him in! Do you hate me or something!?**_

_**Hakuba: Maybe KaitoPhantom1412 is planning to have me finally catch you. It has to happen sometime.**_

_**Haru: W-When did you get here!? *Hides behind Kaito***_

_**Me: I'm not planning that but I thought that it would be fun to mess with someone else for a change!**_

_**Kaito: But fish and Hakuba…in the same chapter!?**_

_**Me: Sacrifices were necessary.**_

_**Haru: What's a "sacrifice"?**_

_***Hakuba face palms***_

_**Me: Don't forget to R&amp;R! Haru isn't allowed to have sugar inside or outside the story…*Haru pouts but I keep going* So please make sure to ask him a bunch of questions to make him feel better! Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Haru: H-Hello everyone! *Looks at all of you with big chibi-blue eyes and a small child-like smile*_

_Aoko: Awww! So kawaii!_

_Haru: So this is the 13th chapter! I'm a l-little scared for this chapter since the number 13 has n-never been really good for me._

_Kaito: Don't worry! It's just a silly superstition!_

_Akako: Just like witches? Seriously, all superstitions have a bit of truth in them!_

_*Haru looks really uneasy*_

_Me: Akako! Stop scaring Haru! *Turns to look at Haru* Why is 13 so bad for you anyway?_

_Haru: Well…my b-birthday is on the 13th…and once, I had 13 c-cavities. And another time I wa-_

_Me: *interrupting* Sorry I asked!_

_*Awkward silence*_

_Haru: C-Can I have some candy?_

_Me: No but nice try!_

_*Haru pouts*_

_Aoko and Akako: Awwww!_

**Chapter 13**

The next day, everyone was talking about KID's new apprentice. Aoko had already left for school since she didn't want to have to talk to Kaito. She tended to do that when KID was on her last nerve and didn't want to hear Kaito's fangirling over that stupid thief.

Kaito and Haru were walking to school together that morning. Both of them were pleased by all the positive feedback about last night's heist. They passed a group of girls who were all in grade-school.

"Who do you think is cuter? KID or Chibi-san?" One of the girls asked her friends.

"I think KID is super cute! He's such a gentleman!"

"Yeah but Chibi-san was funny and kind of cute! He was so adorable! And did you see those eyes!?" All the girls squealed and Haru's face turned very pink.

"You know," the chibi teen said quietly so that only Kaito could hear. "I'm n-not sure if I should be happy or depressed that a bunch of grade-schoolers have a crush on me."

Kaito laughed. Haru's reaction wasn't that surprising. After all, the chibi teen hated being called a kid yet he had never had a bunch of girls crushing on him before. "I wouldn't know either!" He managed out once he had calmed down. "Come on! We need to hurry if we're going to make it to school on time!"

_Time skip_

It was lunch break and the two boys were eating their lunch in the classroom. Haru had started making lunch for Kaito since he didn't want his own food to be stolen by the professional thief. As the two ate their food, a very angry-looking Hakuba approached them.

"Kaito, I need to talk to you in private." Haru kept his head down, still intimidated by Hakuba's tall stature. While it was true that Kaito was close to the same height, there was something about Hakuba that made Haru very nervous. It was as if he was searching through his very soul. Haru felt very exposed around the half-Brit detective.

Kaito didn't even look up from his meal as he answered. "Whatever you have to say, you can say right here and now. No need to be so secret." Hakuba looked very annoyed at this and looked meaningfully at Haru.

"What about him? Does he know about your…night shows?" Hakuba knew that Kaito would get what he was talking about. Yet, Kaito made no move to get up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is this another one of your lame attempts to prove that I'm Kaitou KID? I've told you a million times that I can't possible be KID! Besides, I wasn't anywhere near the heist last night! Just ask Haru! We were studying for the math test last night!"

Hakuba looked at Haru, expecting a half-hearted agreement. However, he was met with a big child-like smile.

"Kaito was with me last night!" Hakuba was confused. There was no way that Kaito could've been at home and at the heist at the same time! And he could tell that Haru wasn't lying. What was going on here!? Hakuba walked away, trying to get his thoughts organized. It didn't help that Haru was waving and grinning at him as he walked away.

Kaito laughed. He could see that Haru's natural adorableness was making the high-school detective's thoughts scramble. He had never seen Hakuba so much at a lost for answers!

_Time Skip_

It was after school and Aoko had gone on ahead since she was still very annoyed about last night's heist. Haru and Kaito walked in silence before Haru turned towards Kaito.

"W-Wanna come over to my house? I m-mean, I'm always at your house and we could probably get more p-privacy at my house. Plus, it's r-really lonely there and it would be nice to have someone else over f-for a change." Haru smiled nervously.

"Sure. Lead the way." Haru's smile widened as he practically skipped towards his house. Kaito followed, curious to see what type of house Haru lived in. He was surprised when Haru led him to a big western-style home. It was practically a mansion!

"Are you rich?" He couldn't help but ask. Haru shook his head, suddenly very self-conscious.

"No. This house has b-been in my family for generations." He unlocked the front door and ushered Kaito inside. He continued leading the way up some stairs and into a big bedroom. Kaito smiled a little when he saw that the room was filled with stuffed animals and toys. In the middle of the room was a big bed. Shelves and dressers hugged the walls, lined with pictures and toys.

"So I guess this is your room, huh?"

Haru's eyes grew wide. "H-how did you know!? I m-mean it is but I haven't even s-said anything!"

Kaito laughed. "Just intuition, I guess. So you live here by yourself?" Kaito asked, changing the subject. Haru looked down a little.

"Yeah. My aunt is in America, working. She sends me money every couple of weeks but I'm staying here by myself." Haru looked up quickly with a big smile on his face. "I'll go make some t-tea! You s-stay here! I'll be right back!" Haru rushed off before Kaito could say anything else.

Kaito walked around the room. _"How many stuffed animals does this kid have!?"_ He thought before turning his attention to the various photos around the room. They all seemed to be pictures of a happy family. He stopped at one picture and picked it up. The picture showed a man, a woman, a teenage girl, a 12 year old boy, and a smaller boy about 3 years old. The woman, girl, and youngest boy all had blonde hair and blue eyes while the man and the older boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. Kaito smiled. They all looked very happy. He turned the picture over and saw the names and ages of the people in the picture written on the back.

_Kenichi-36_

_Maria-35_

_Yuki-16_

_Takuma-12_

_Haru-7_

Kaito was shocked. Haru was 7 years old in that picture! Even back then, he looked really young for his age! Kaito set the picture down and turned his attention to a picture nearby. Kaito could feel the blood draining from his face. He quickly picked it up and looked at the back.

_Kenichi and Juurouta_

Kaito flipped the picture back over, staring at the photo. Kenichi, who was obviously Haru's father, had his arm around the shoulders of a tall man that Kaito knew all to well. Those cold, dark eyes and large horseshoe mustache were unmistakable. Even though the man wasn't wearing a dark overcoat and fedora, there was no denying it. That man was Snake.

_**Me: Okay, Snake's real name is unknown so I named him after his voice actor in Magic Kaito 1412! Anyway, this is in response to a review that I got for the last chapter. How many of you think that Snake should make an appearance? Also, any ideas about how Haru's father knew Snake? You're reviews mean a lot!**_

_**Haru: D-Does this mean that Kaito w-will start hating me? *Looks like he's about to cry***_

_**Me: I don't know. I don't think he'll hate you. You're obviously not like Snake so there should be no reason to hate you.**_

_**Haru: *Wiping away a few tears* Really?**_

_**Me: Kaito! Tell him you won't hate him!**_

_**Kaito: Fine! *Turns to Haru* I won't hate you. Your kawaii-ness makes it impossible to hate you.**_

_***Haru glomps Kaito***_

_**Haru: I'm so happy! I think I'm going to celebrate! *Pulls out a tootsie-roll pop and starts eating it***_

_**Me: Hey! You're not allowed to have sugar, remember!? *Takes sucker away***_

_**Haru: *Stares at hand that was holding the sucker until a second ago* B-But…I…Aoko said…**_

_**Me: Aoko doesn't own you…I thought I told her not to give you candy a few chapters ago!**_

_**Aoko:…All I remember is doing the disclaimer! *laughs nervously***_

_**Haru: *pouting* I knew that 13 was bad!**_

_**Me: Please don't forget to review! Your reviews are what keeps me writing! Don't forget to ask Haru questions and tell me what you want to see happen in the story! Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So here's chapter 14!_

_Kaito: You only started this fan fiction about 2 months ago! Do you not have a life or something!?_

_Me: Not really…_

_Haru: So did anyone ask me s-some questions? *chibi blue eyes stare at me questioningly*_

_Me: *sigh* Yes, they did. My readers want to know what sort of things you prefer. Cupcakes or cookies? Tea or coffee? Cartoons or anime? Stuffed animals or stickers?_

_Haru: *thinks for a moment…(he's so adorable when he's thinking really hard!)* I th-think that I like cupcakes more because of the frosting! I like sweet tea! Coffee is way too bitter and has too much caffeine (which means that KaitoPhantom1412 won't let me have any!) I like both cartoons and anime (depends on the show!) *Pauses*_

_Me: What about the last one?_

_Haru: It's t-too hard to choose between st-stuffed animals and stickers! I love them b-both!_

_Conan: *mumbling* You're such a kid…_

_Haru: *pouting* You're one to t-talk! Aren't you younger than me!?_

_Conan:…_

_Kaito *laughing* He's got a point, Tantei-kun! You are "younger" than him!_

_*Conan glares at Kaito*_

**Chapter 14**

Haru came back with the tea a few minutes later. He noticed that Kaito was staring at him. "I-Is something wrong!?" Haru asked nervously. Kaito shook his head and put the picture down.

_"If I'm going to get information, I'm going to have to stay calm."_ Kaito smiled at Haru. "Sorry! I was just looking at some of these pictures. Are they your family?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah." He picked up the picture with the happy family. "This was taken a few months before they…" Haru trailed off, feeling the tears in his eyes. He felt Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. Haru blinked the tears away and put the picture down. "Anyway," he started. "That was a long time ago. As you can see," Haru smiled brightly. "I'm a lot more grown up than I used to be!"

Kaito lost his poker face for a moment in shock. _"You still look really young for your age!"_ A moment later, Kaito burst out laughing. He almost forgot about Snake until he found his eyes wondering back to the picture. He calmed himself down and looked at Haru casually. "What about that picture?"

Haru followed Kaito's gaze and picked up the photo. "That's my dad and Uncle Juurouta. I haven't seen him in years though. Him and my dad were really close."

Kaito almost hesitated before pressing the subject. "So when was the last time you saw him?"

Haru thought for a moment. "I think it was about a week after the funeral," the chibi-teen replied. "I remember that he said something to me but I don't remember everything he said. I think it was something about living with him but I didn't answer him. My aunt kicked him out of the house and I never saw him again."

"He wanted you to live with him!?" Kaito couldn't help but ask. He could only imagine how Haru would have turned out if he had been with Snake.

"Yep! He said that I had 'potential' or s-something like that. But I was still really depressed back then so I never answered him. I wonder what he's doing now."

_"So Haru doesn't know what his 'uncle' does…I guess that I better not tell him. It would only complicate things."_ Kaito smiled and looked around the room, searching for a new topic. "So what's up with all the stuffed animals?"

Haru looked very serious. "Stuffed animals are stuffed with good dreams and wishes! They protect me while I sleep!"

_"What the hell is he talking about!? Even little kids know that they're just toys!"_ Kaito laughed nervously. Haru leaned in to whisper into Kaito's ear, despite the fact that they were the only ones there.

"Plus, some of them have emergency supplies inside," he whispered.

_"That's actually pretty smart!"_ Kaito was impressed with the small chibi-teen. He didn't think that he would be able to think that far ahead. "That's cool, Haru! What sort of supplies do you have?"

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I'm a pro at keeping secrets! Trust me!"

Haru nodded and grabbed a big stuffed dog from one of the shelves. He also opened one of the drawers in his nightstand and pulled out a small sewing kit. He took out the small scissors and got ready to cut into the fabric.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Inu!" Haru apologized as he started cutting. As soon as he made a big enough hole, Haru reached his hand inside and pulled out…

_"Candy!? So much for being prepared…"_ Kaito had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed yet he couldn't help but smile at the small boy. He should have known all along that Haru would prioritize sugar ahead of other things.

As soon as all the candy was out, Haru skillfully sewed 'Mr. Inu' back up. "There you go," Haru cried out happily as he hugged the big stuffed animal. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you but it's all okay now!"

Kaito blinked at the boy, unsure of how he should react to that. Haru could be _too_ childish sometimes yet…his cuteness was so overwhelming! Kaito shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You're pretty good with a needle, huh?" He said, not daring to look at Haru.

"Yep! I've always k-kinda liked sewing!"

_"It's no surprise though…he does have long fingers. I should get him to sew his own disguises…maybe he could do some of mine, too?"_

Haru just smiled and offered Kaito some candy.

_**Me: Haru! I thought I banned you from having sugar!**_

_**Haru: B-But I…what if I don't eat it…th-then could I have it?**_

_**Me: No!**_

_**Aoko: *changing the subject* I'm pretty sure that there was more to the question.**_

_**Me: Alright. *reads off a card* "Kaito, if you took Haru to the amusement park (because he plead with those kawaii-chibi eyes and you can't say no) and then you realized that he's run off somewhere and got lost, what would you do? Same question goes for Haru as well xD (just to know what a kawaii-chibi would do in this situation)"**_

_**Haru: I'm not a kid so I could take care of myself if I get lost! *puffs out his chest in an attempt to look tough (and failing miserably)***_

_**Me: Don't believe him…he'd be freaking out and would probably break down crying.**_

_**Haru: *mumbling and pouting a little* Would not…I'm an adult…**_

_**Kaito: I wouldn't be too worried. I would just go anywhere they sell ice cream or candy…I'll find him eventually.**_

_**Aoko: I'd be mad at Kaito for losing him in the first place!**_

_**Kaito: You weren't asked the question! Besides, you wouldn't even be invited to come with us, Ahoko!**_

_**Aoko: Bakaito! I wouldn't go with you anyway! I would just go with Hakuba!**_

_**Kaito: *laughing his signature laugh with his signature smirk* They wouldn't let someone so stiff as Hakuba into the amusement park! It would be bad for business!**_

_**Hakuba: I can be amused sometimes!**_

_**Kaito: By what? Sudoku?**_

_**Hakuba:…**_

_**Haru: W-What's sudoku?**_

_**Hakuba: Only one of the greatest ways to train your mind in logic!**_

_**Haru:…so it's boring?**_

_***Hakuba deflates, unable to answer honestly***_

_**Kaito: *puts hand on Haru's shoulders* I am so proud of you right now! *Gives the chibi-teen a thumbs-up***_

_**Haru: Yay!**_

_**Me: No offense to all the people out there who like sudoku (even I like sudoku sometimes!) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! You can always leave Haru a message or ask him questions (even life advice…though I can't promise good advice!) He always gets excited when people review! Thanks again for reading! If you have any ideas at all, make sure to let me know right away!**_


	16. Side Story 1

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer lately so I'm going to say it right now. I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Now for answering the question for Haru! *reads from cue card* _"Haru,You and Conan wore super cute animal pajamas that Ran insisted to bring you but then were mistaken for stuffed animals by a toy company worker and accidentally got loaded into a truck that transports toys into an airplane for another country. What would you two do?"

_*Pause for breath*_

_Me: Well I'm going to answer this a little bit differently! Here's a side story that will answer your question! Enjoy!_

**Side Story: Pajama Haru's Adventure**

"But Ran-neechan! I don't wanna wear that!" Conan complained. Ran glared at the small boy, making Conan very uncomfortable.

"You don't see Haru complaining! He went through all that trouble to invite you for a sleep-over and was so excited when he heard about these pajamas! The least you could do is wear them for one night!"

"But…" Conan started, unable to find another good reason not to wear the pajamas. "Fine but only for tonight." Conan really hoped that Ran wouldn't insist on taking pictures.

Haru was in the other room, waiting for Conan to get dressed. He was wearing super cute white cat pajamas that Ran had bought for him. There was a long poofy tail on the back and pink on the belly and inside the ears of the hood, which had a pink nose and 6 whiskers. Haru loved how he looked like a big stuffed animal! Conan finally joined him, wearing the cursed panda pajamas.

"Wow! You l-look so great!" Haru hugged Conan tightly. "Now we both look like stuffed animals!" The hoods on both of the pajamas covered the boys' faces. They both looked absolutely adorable.

"You look so cute, Haru!" Ran said with a smile. "You almost look like a real cat!"

"Meow!" Haru mewed happily. He was so much like a little kid!

_"It's kind of funny how Haru is older than Conan but acts more like a kid! He's so cute!"_ Ran thought as she left the room to go get a camera.

Suddenly, Haru came up with a 'brilliant' idea. "Aoko needs to see this!"

"W-What!? But why!?" Conan protested as Haru started dragging him out the door of the Mouri Detective Agency. The last thing Conan wanted was for KID to see him! "Ran-neechan! Help!" He cried out. Ran only smiled and waved, forgetting about the camera.

"Have fun! Make sure to brush your teeth!"

_Time Skip_

Haru and Conan were walking down the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to Aoko's house. Conan insisted that they hurry up and get it over with but Haru kept on getting distracted along the way. They passed a toy store.

"Wow! Look at all the c-cute stuffed animals!" Haru said as he pressed his face against the window. Neither him nor Conan noticed the big man with a heavy box approach them. The man tripped and the box went flying. Stuffed animals were everywhere. Conan and Haru had accidentally collided with each other and knocked the other out.

The man got up and started picking up all the stuffed animals. _"These two are really heavy."_ He thought as he picked up a big panda and white cat toy. He loaded all of the toys on a truck and got in the drivers seat. _"Now it's off to the airport to ship these to London!"_

_Time Skip_

Conan fluttered his eyes open. _"Where am I? Why is it so loud?"_ He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by stuffed animals. Conan thought back over everything that happened. Blood drained from his face as realization dawned on him. "Haru! Where are you!?"

Conan eyes rested on a big stuffed white cat that was cuddling with a bunch of nearby stuffed animals. _"Figures…still a kid even when he's asleep! How come he gets to act like a kid and still go to high school!? This is totally unfair!"_

Haru woke up and immediately, his eyes grew wide! "I knew that the magical kingdom of stuffed animals existed! T-Take that, Kaito!" Conan sighed loudly.

"This isn't the magical kingdom! This is an airplane! We were probably mistaken for stuffed animals and loaded on! What's worse, I can't call Ran because someone dragged me out of the house without my phone!"

Haru deflated, making him completely adorable. Conan could see that the chibi-teen was about to cry. "How are we gonna g-get back?"

"First we need to find out where this plane is going. We also need to find an adult on this plane…Follow me."

Haru followed behind Conan and they somehow made it out of the cargo. Conan was surprised to see an aisle with passengers. _"We're on a commercial plane!?"_ He walked up to a flight attendant. "Hello Miss! Could you tell us where this plane is headed?"

_"Why are stuffed animals talking!?"_ The flight attendant thought as she smiled. "Um…we're going to London."

"Thanks!" Conan turned to Haru. "Now we need to call…Kaito…" As much as Conan hated to admit it, Kaito was the only person who could help.

They walked down the aisle (the flight attendant did nothing but watch, sure that she was hallucinating.) Some of the passengers stared after the walking animals. Some kids even tried to get out of their seats to catch them but were stopped by their parents. Haru and Conan found where the in-flight phone was and Haru dialed Kaito's number.

_**"Hello?"**_ Kaito's voice answered sleepily.

"Hi Kaito! Can you come and get me and Conan?" Haru said cheerfully.

_**"What!? You do realize that it's midnight, right!? Where are you anyway?"**_

"On a plane to London! There are a whole b-bunch of stuffed animals, too!"

_**"What the hell are you talking about!? Are you dreaming about that magical kingdom again!?"**_

Conan took the phone from Haru. "We'll explain later! Just come and get us! I don't think that they departed that long ago so you should be able to catch up!"

_**"Fine! I'll be there in just a little bit!"**_ Kaito hung up.

_"I didn't even tell him what plane this was…he'll probably find it anyway."_ Conan thought grudgingly.

_Time Skip_

The flight attendant couldn't believe her eyes. Kaitou KID was standing right in front of her! "I'm looking for my apprentice. Have you seen him?" The flight attendant shook her head.

Suddenly, the stuffed white cat from earlier ran up from behind her and hugged the phantom thief! "KID! I knew you would come!"

"What are you doing dressed like that!?" KID asked. He covered the stuffed animal with his cape and counted to three. Then he removed the cape with flourish to reveal…Chibi-san!

"But what about the other one?" The flight attendant looked around to see the panda looking up at her.

"I'm just a friend. My name is Pan!" Conan replied. He was forced to act like some magical stuffed animal that was probably just one of KID's props.

KID sighed. "Chibi-san. You really choose the strangest places to play, don't you? I was wondering what happened to Pan! Now I can't use him in the next heist!"

Chibi-san smiled brightly, his big blue chibi-eyes practically sparkling. A few of the passengers "awwwed" at the boy's cuteness.

"I'm sorry!" He yawned. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

KID turned to the passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid that Chibi-san has stayed up past his bedtime! Thank you for looking after him! Have a safe flight!" With a wink, KID, Chibi-san, and Pan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Time Skip_

Kaito looked at the two chibi teens in the big bed in Haru's room. Haru was back in his cat pajamas. Both of them had fallen asleep on the way back. Kaito smiled gently before it turned more mischievous. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

_"Sorry Tantei-kun! It never hurts to be prepared with a little bit of blackmail!"_

_**Me: And that is what would happen!**_

_**Kaito: *looking at his phone* I wonder if I should send these to Ran.**_

_**Conan: Don't you dare!**_

_***Kaito smiles evilly and sends a picture to Ran***_

_**Haru: *hiding something behind his back* Thank you so much, DoomsdayBeam!**_

_**Me: Why are you thanking DoomsdayBeam?**_

_**Haru: *laughing nervously* B-Because they…um…they asked that r-really cool question! It w-was really fun!**_

_**Me:…okay then…Anyway, this wasn't an actual chapter! This was just a side story! Make sure to keep your reviews coming! I love to hear (or see) your input! Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to leave a message for Haru!**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: I've been waiting forever for a chance to write this chapter!_

_Conan: Why do I have a feeling that you are planning to humiliate one of us?_

_Me: Probably because of your "detective instinct" or something like that._

_Conan: I was right!?_

_Haru: S-So who are you going to mess w-with?_

_Me: No spoilers!_

_Haru: Isn't th-that a bad word? KaitoPhantom1412, I didn't know th-that you used such b-bad language! If you say bad words l-like that, you'll have to go to outer space and f-fight big green monsters! If you do that, I'll be sad because then you w-won't be able to keep writing and I would d-die!_

_Kaito: What are you talking about!?_

_Me: Someone gave Haru candy and now his imagination is out of control…It was probably Aoko._

_Aoko: I didn't do anything this time, I swear! Kaito's the sneaky one!_

_Kaito: Ahoko! Even I know better than to give Haru sugar! If I did that, KaitoPhantom1412 would write another chapter full of evil scaly demons!_

_Haru: You mean fish?_

_Kaito: Haru, that's a bad word! Don't ever say the F-word again!_

_Haru:…I-I'm so sorry! I don't w-want to go to outer sp-space! The aliens l-lied about there being Starbursts! _

_*Haru looks like he's about to cry*_

_Aoko: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 15**

"Come on! It's not that bad!" Kaito said to the closed bathroom stall door. He was in the public restroom at the park.

"I don't want to! W-What if someone recognizes us!?" A voice called from inside the stall.

"Don't worry! Just follow my lead! Now hurry up!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair pulled into twin-tails with blue ribbon tied into loose bows. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a white mini-skirt, and white knee-length socks. Her outfit brought out her small curves. She was wearing a little bit of make-up, which made her bright blue eyes pop. She had a light blue purse that matched the rest of her outfit on her left shoulder.

The girl blushed as she looked up at Kaito. "D-Do I look okay?" Kaito blinked. The girl looked super cute! She looked like she was in middle school.

"Yeah. You look amazing! Come on," Kaito turned around quickly and led the way out of the bathroom. It was still early in the morning so nobody saw that a girl had just exited the boy's restroom. "We have a little bit to wait but knowing those kids, it won't take too long."

The girl followed Kaito to a big tree. Kaito was wearing a disguise but he didn't look that much different. He wore a casual t-shirt and jeans and his hair was done differently. Also the way that he stood and composed himself was slightly different. The girl swore that they had seen someone like that before!

"I don't know about this…I've n-never worn anything like this b-before…" The girl said quietly. "I m-mean, why do I even h-have to do this?"

"Because," Kaito said with a sigh. "You acted too much like yourself when you tried to surprise everyone at the Christmas party! Being a master of disguise is important for a phantom thief! It takes more to look the part, you have to become them too!"

The girl looked uncomfortable. "I d-don't know if I could do that…I've always been just Haru!"

Kaito thought for a moment. _"How can I get him to do it…I know!"_ Kaito grinned toothily at the 'girl' in front of him. "Think of it as a big game of pretend! Pretend that you're a confident young lady, and you'll be just that to everyone else!"

Haru nodded and took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice sounded slightly older and more feminine. "I guess I could do that. But what are we gonna do if someone recognizes us?" It was hard but Haru somehow managed to drop the stutter. Kaito had to admit that he was a little bit impressed.

Before he could answer, he saw a group of kids playing with a soccer ball nearby. "Finally! Time for the real fun!" He motioned for Haru to stay there and walked up to the group of kids.

"Look, Conan! It's Shinichi!" A little girl said as she pointed at the approaching figure. Conan spun around quickly, his eyes wide in disbelief.

_"No way! This isn't possible! Unless…"_ Conan smiled at 'Shinichi'. "Hello Shinichi! It's been a while, hasn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you and Ran, of course! Aren't glad to see me?" Shinichi answered back coolly. He turned to the Detective Boys, who were watching closely. "I need to talk to Conan alone for a minute. Is that okay?" The Detective Boys looked like they were about to protest when Shinichi put his hand up. "It's just family stuff."

The Detective Boys nodded and left to go play soccer. As soon as they were gone, Conan dropped his childlike act. He looked up at Shinichi, obviously annoyed. "What are you doing, KID?"

"Why so cold? I came all the way here to chaperone a play date and this is the thanks I get!"

"What are you talking about!?" KID was seriously starting to get on the shrunken detective's nerves.

"A game of hide-and-seek! You see, Chibi-san is having a little bit of trouble with his training so I thought that if it turned into a game, he might be more motivated!"

"Why would I help you train another thief!? I'm a detective!" Conan replied matter-of-factly.

"That's exactly why I need you! Chibi-san just needs a little bit of a challenge! As for why you would help me…I do recall saving your life a few times. Also," KID grinned evilly. "I am borrowing your face at the moment. Wouldn't want a misunderstanding with your girlfriend now, would we?"

_"Oi, oi! That's pretty low, even for you!"_ Conan sighed. "Fine. What sort of training is it?"

"Disguise training. He'll be disguised as one of the people in this park. I'm not expecting him to go the whole time without being found out but I am curious how long he could go against you without you noticing his identity."

"So I'm supposed to figure out which person he's disguised as…sounds easy enough. But when I find him, you have to stop using my face."

KID smirked his classic smirk and turned to walk away. "Sounds fair. You have until sunset! Good luck, Tantei-kun!" A moment later, Shinichi Kudou was nowhere to be seen.

_**Me: Who do you think will win, Haru or Conan?**_

_**Haru: Why do I have to p-practice as a girl!?**_

_**Me: Why not? Besides, you make a very cute girl! I already know what I'll call you and everything!**_

_**Haru: This isn't f-fair! *pouts***_

_**Kaito: It really isn't that bad. You actually look a little older than normal as a girl!**_

_**Haru: R-Really!? *eyes suddenly look hopeful***_

_**Kaito: Um…yeah. You really did look cute too!**_

_**Aoko: I don't know why but I'm actually a little jealous right now…**_

_**Kaito: *smirking* Maybe it's because he makes a cuter girl than you! *snickers***_

_**Aoko: B-Bakaito! That's not it at all!**_

_**Kaito: Are you sure? He has more curves than you do!**_

_**Aoko: Shut up! *swings mop at Kaito super fast***_

_***Kaito barely manages to dodge mop***_

_***Mop hits Haru's head***_

_**Haru: *crying and holding his head (so kawaii!)* W-What did I do?**_

_**Me: *hugging Haru* It's okay! You did nothing wrong! *gives Aoko and Kaito death glare before turning to all my wonderful readers* Thanks so much for reading! If you have anything you want to ask or say to Haru, please make sure say so in your reviews! Also, let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story! I could really use some ideas for future chapters! You're reviews are what keeps me writing! Thanks again!**_


	18. Chapter 16

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Now to find out what will happen next! Who will win in this battle of wits!? The adorable Haru in drag or the cute shrunken detective Conan!? Place your bets right now! This is the ultimate battle between the chibi teens!_

_Kaito: Why are you taking bets!? And isn't it too late to do that anyway? You posted the chapter already!_

_Me: *glaring at Kaito* You don't have to ruin my fun! It's my job to be random! Who do YOU think will win?_

_Kaito: As much as I want Haru to go until sunset, Tantei-kun is a tough opponent. I'm going to have to go with him._

_Haru: Y-You don't believe in me? *tears appear in his big blue eyes*_

_Kaito: Of course I do! I just believe in Tantei-kun's abilities a little more!_

_Me: How is that supposed to cheer him up!?_

_*Haru hugs Kaito*_

_Haru: Thanks f-for believing in me!_

_Me: It actually worked!?_

_Akako: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Haru: It's the scary, pretty girl! *Hides behind Kaito*_

**Chapter 16**

By this time, the park was filled with people. _"Why did KID have to choose a Saturday!? Now there's even more people!"_ Conan looked around. Nobody seemed out of place. There was a group of people playing tennis, a boy a little older than him playing with a dog, a girl with blonde hair waiting for someone under a tree, a couple on a picnic. Conan hardly knew where to start!

Conan decided to start with the boy with the dog. The boy was a little bit farther away but Conan could tell that the boy was roughly the same height as Haru. It would be an easy enough disguise for a beginner like Haru. Conan ran past the tree with the girl only to be stopped.

"Hey kid! Could you do me a favor!?" Conan stopped to look at the girl. She was wearing a very cute outfit and her long hair was pulled into two ponytails. She had big blue eyes and looked like she may have been in middle school. She was practically brimming with confidence. However, Conan couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her cuteness.

"Me? What do you need me to do?" Conan asked. He figured that he might as well start by investigating her.

"I came here with someone but they disappeared! Will you help me look for them?" She asked, batting her blue eyes.

"Um…sure!" Conan replied. "What does your friend look like?"

"He's around my age but kinda tall. He's always getting into trouble and stuff like that!"

_"Oi, oi! That tells me nothing helpful about him!"_ Before Conan could say anything, the Detective Boys ran up to them.

"Conan! We're supposed to be playing soccer, not talking to girls!" Genta pointed out. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"But I need his help!" The girl responded. Both Genta's and Mitsuhiko's faces turned bright red. They both thought that the girl was really pretty. Even Ayumi was effected!

"Are you a model or a TV star?" She asked. She thought that the girl was pretty enough to pass as one! The girl smiled.

"Not really. I have been on TV before though. The name's Miharu Yamada. It's very nice to meet you!"

Mitsuhiko cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "So what do you need help with?"

"I came here with my friend but he left me. I know that he's around here somewhere but I don't know where. Could you guys help me find him? He's around my age but taller than me! His name is Kaiba." Mitsuhiko nodded.

"You leave everything to us, Miharu! We'll find him!" Genta said enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind, I would actually like to go with you," Miharu said hopefully. The Detective Boys shook their heads to show that they didn't mind at all.

Conan let out a loud sigh. _"Today is going to be a very long day!"_

_Time Skip_

It was already noon and Kaiba was still nowhere to be found. Genta complained of being hungry and so the Detective Boys decided to take a lunch break. Luckily, Miharu had brought two big bento boxes so there was enough food for everyone, especially Genta! Apparently, Kaiba and her had planned to have a picnic.

"If he doesn't show up, he can find his own food!" Miharu said stubbornly. Conan was still carefully observing people nearby. _"Chibi-san is a lot harder to find than I thought! And trying to find another person as well!? Today is not my day!"_

A guy with an expensive looking camera ran up to them. "Excuse me! One of our models canceled on us and we need a last minute replacement! I was wondering if the girl with the blonde hair could stand in!? We really need you to help! You look perfect for the job!"

"Um…sure! I guess I could! But only if they could watch!" Miharu gestured to the kids. The man nodded.

"As long as they don't get in the way!"

"But what about Kaiba?" Ayumi asked.

Miharu gave the smaller girl a warm smile. "You kids have been working hard! Just take a break! I doubt that Kaiba will go anywhere! He's probably watching us, laughing!"

Miharu was taken to the park restroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a flowing pure white dress and big angel wings. Her hair ribbons were replaced by white butterfly clips. She looked almost like a real angel! Conan couldn't help but blush, though he was mostly thinking of Ran wearing wearing an outfit like that.

Haru was actually a little bit uncomfortable but he pretended like this was all normal. He had to pose with a tall handsome guy that was apparently supposed to be a fallen angel. He had black pants, a deep v-neck shirt, and large black wings. At first, Haru was perfectly fine. But soon, the photographers had Haru posing with the guy embracing him. Haru just kept going, praying that it would be over soon. _"Kaito, that p-present you promised me b-better be worth it!"_ He thought. He glanced at Conan only to find that Conan wasn't even paying attention. _"I g-guess that means that he hasn't figured it out yet!"_ Haru smiled cheerfully.

_Time Skip_

Finally, the photo shoot was done! Conan had taken the chance to sneak away and investigate some other people but nobody seemed to be the apprentice phantom thief! It was almost sunset too! The rest of the Detective Boys had gone home, unable to find Kaiba. Miharu had bought them each some ice cream before they left as thanks for helping her out, even though they hadn't found her friend. Conan sighed and leaned against a tree. _"Where can that kid be!? The least KID could've done was given me a hint!"_ He saw Miharu approaching him with some ice cream.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. Conan had long decided that she couldn't possibly be the childlike phantom thief. He was actually a little annoyed that he had allowed himself to be distracted by the task at hand but he made sure not to show it to Miharu.

"It's nothing! Thanks for the ice cream!" Conan reached out for the ice cream but it was suddenly taken by someone else! Conan looked behind him to see 'Shinichi Kudou'!

"So did you find him?" The teenager asked as he licked the ice cream.

Conan pulled KID away to somewhere more private. Miharu didn't need to be around for this conversation. "No, I didn't! What did you teach that kid!? How to be a ninja!?"

KID laughed before calling out. "You can come out now!" Miharu suddenly joined them. Conan stared, his mouth gaping, as the girl took off a wig.

"Th-That was really fun! I was sure that y-you would win!" Haru said. Conan glared at KID, obviously annoyed.

KID smirked. "How did you not figure it out by the name!? 'Miharu' has 'Haru' in it! Even Miharu's friend's name should have been a give away! 'Kaiba' is a mixture of the first syllable in my first name and the last syllable in my last name! I'm seriously disappointed in you, Tantei-kun!"

Conan really wanted to kick something at the phantom thief right now. _"How did he even know the name that Haru picked for his 'friend'? Was he watching and laughing at me the entire time!?"_ However, before he could say anything, he saw Ran running up to them.

"Haru, put the wig back on!" Haru did so just in time.

"Conan, who are you talking to…Shinichi!?" She felt like hugging her childhood friend. "What are you doing here!? You should have called!" Ran scolded.

'Shinichi' smiled. "I wanted to surprise you!" Ran blushed slightly before noticing the 'girl' in front of them.

"Who is she?" She asked coldly.

_"Crap!"_ Conan thought. "Um…she's our cousin from America! She was paying us a quick visit while she was here for a photo shoot! That's why Shinichi could only stay for a little bit! Right?" Conan glared at KID.

"Right! I'm afraid that I have to get back to that big case that I was working on but I should be finished with it soon! I have to go now! Bye!" Shinichi ran off before Ran could respond.

_"Don't leave her like that, idiot! She'll kill me later!"_ Conan thought. Ran sighed.

"That idiot! He makes me worry, visits for five minutes, and runs off to solve another case! Don't grow up to be like him, okay Conan!" She gave the small boy a smile.

Conan nodded with a nervous smile on his face. _"I think it might already be too late for that…"_

'Miharu' broke the silence. "I have to get back to my hotel now! It was nice to see you again, Conan! Be good!" She ran off, leaving Ran and Conan alone. Ran took Conan's hand.

"Come on, Conan. It's getting dark and I still need to make dinner."

_Meanwhile_

"S-So what about that present that you promised me?" Haru asked Kaito. They were sitting on the floor in Kaito's room.

"Calm down! I'll give it to you in a moment! One…two…three!" Kaito snapped and suddenly, a white teddy bear was sitting on Haru's lap. The teddy bear had a small white cape, a monocle, and a white silk hat.

"Thank you so m-much! I love it! I'll n-name him Kaitou Kumo!" Haru gave Kaitou Kumo a big hug.

_"He really is just like a kid!"_ Kaito thought. He never knew that Haru would love the bear that much! _"If he likes the Kaitou KID merchandise, I wonder how he'll react to Chibi-san merchandise?"_

_**Me: So Haru won the challenge! *throws confetti***_

_**Haru: Yay! D-Does this mean that I can have some c-candy?**_

_**Me: Nope! *Haru pouts*  
**_

_**Aoko: Akako, look at the pictures in this magazine! Doesn't this model look super cute!?**_

_**Akako: I guess she does…I think that I'm prettier though…**_

_**Haru: W-What are you looking at?**_

_***Shows Haru the magazine…Haru's face turns red***_

_**Aoko: What's wrong?**_

_**Haru: I-It's nothing!**_

_***Kaito takes the magazine and looks at the picture***_

_**Kaito: *laughing* You know what, Haru!? You did a really good job as a model!**_

_***Haru blushes, not sure how to react to that***_

_**Me: Well, there wasn't a lot of Haru's kawaii-ness in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will make up for it! Next chapter will be extra special since a special character will make an appearance! (No spoilers!) Thanks for reading! Make sure to review if you liked the story or have any ideas or want to say something to Haru!**_


	19. Chapter 17

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: This chapter is kinda in response to a question for Haru. Instead of answering it in the AN or as a side story, this is going to be a real chapter! On another note, this fanfic has over 2,900 views!_

_Kaito: This story is actually that popular!?_

_Me: *smiling smugly* Why wouldn't it be!? I'm just that awesome!_

_Haru: Can we have a p-party when we reach 3,000 views?_

_Me: I don't see why not! I might even let you have some candy…but only a little!_

_*Haru smiles wide and jumps up and down with joy*_

_Haru: Th-Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Conan: So you said that there will be a special character in this chapter. Is this person really that special?_

_Me: Of course! They kinda already made an appearance but this time it's going to be real!_

_Conan: That makes no sense at all!_

_Me: Not right now but it will, little detective! *winks* You'll like it, I promise!_

_Ran: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! They only own Haru Akimoto!_

**Chapter 17**

"Kudou, listen very carefully," Haibara said sternly. Conan gulped and nodded. Haibara continued. "This temporary antidote will only work for 8-12 hours. I am only giving this to you because tomorrow is Ran's birthday. Do NOT," the shrunken scientist's gaze narrowed as she emphasized the word 'not'. "I repeat…Do NOT get yourself caught up in another case. Do I make myself clear?"

Conan hesitated before answering. "It's not my fault that people die where ever I go!"

Haibara sighed loudly. "I don't care if a murder happens right in front of you or you end up getting caught in one of Kaitou KID's heists! There is more at stake here than just your life! If you're not going to take this seriously, then I won't even bother to hand you the antidote."

"Oi, oi! I promise, okay!?" Conan cried out hastily.

Haibara sighed again as she reached into her pocket. _"I don't really believe him but he really seems to want this so I guess I can only hope that something won't happen…though that's highly improbable."_ She handed the waiting detective a pill. "Just so you know, since I had to make this one last longer, there's an increased chance that you might die. The transformation is probably really painful too." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Conan rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, thanks Haibara! I owe you one!" Conan ran off to prepare for the next day.

"Good luck, Kudou. You're going to need it." Haibara thought out loud with a small smile.

_Time Skip_

Ran let out a big sigh. Conan was going to be at Agasa's house all day playing video games and her dad was working on a case. Ran thought about calling up Sonoko but the heiress was probably busy since Kaitou KID was challenged by her uncle, Jirokichi Suzuki, again.

_"It looks like I'll be spending my birthday alone…"_ A tear fell down her cheek. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed Shinichi most of all. _"He probably wouldn't even bother to take a break from his big case to give me a call! Stupid Shinichi!"_ Right as she was thinking that, there was a knock at the door. Ran wiped the tear away and answer the door. She couldn't hide the smile that broke onto her face.

"Hey Ran! Do you have any plans for today?" Her childhood friend asked. Ran shook her head. "Good! Come on!" Shinichi grabbed her hand and dragged Ran with him without an explanation.

"Shinichi!? What are you doing!?" She asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Today's your birthday today, isn't it!?" He said as if it was obvious. "Don't tell that after all the times you scolded me for always forgetting my own that you went and did the same thing!?"

"No way! Unlike you, I always pay attention to what day it is!" She countered. However, she was smiling. _"I can't believe that he's actually here, right in front of me!"_

_Time Skip_

It was already about 9:30 at night. Shinichi and Ran had been shopping all afternoon (Shinichi payed for everything with his parent's credit card!) They had also eaten dinner at a very nice restaurant. Shinichi looked at his watch. _"Only 2 and a half hours left! I can't believe that I was able to go a whole day without some sort of crime happening!"_ He looked at Ran as they walked back to the detective agency. A small smile crept onto his face. _"Too bad it can't last forever…"_ He thought sadly. His thoughts were interrupted when Ran's phone rang.

"Hello? Sonoko!?…Your uncle wants Conan to be at the heist?…Conan's at Agasa's right now…How about Shinichi?…Sure! We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Ran hung up before turning to Shinichi. "Thanks so much for spending today with me, Shinichi! I know that you probably have to get back to that big case of yours but KID's heist starts in about half an hour and Conan can't go. Do you think that we could go instead?" In actuality, Ran just wanted to be with Shinichi just a little bit longer, even if he was working on a case.

Shinichi looked at his watch again before sighing. "Sure…I guess I could make time for that. But I have to leave right after if I don't want to lose a big lead on my case." Ran nodded and the two teens got into a taxi.

_Meanwhile_

"Haru, make sure to stay close to me, okay?" Kaito said to the excited chibi teen. "I don't know why, but Jirokichi made it very clear that you accompany me in this heist…we don't know what hidden traps he has in store for you. I was only able to find out the stuff that he had planned for KID."

Haru nodded. "I p-promise not to get distracted!" The small boy was practically shaking with excitement. This was only his second heist and his first challenge!

Kaito sighed. He had a feeling that something was different about tonight, and it wasn't just the exclusive challenge to Chibi-san. He vaguely remembered Akako saying something to him in class yesterday.

_**"Be careful of doppelgängers, which only bring bad luck!"**_ Kaito shook his head. It was probably nothing. After all, Akako was after his soul (or something like that!) It was probably just a trick to get him to let his guard down.

_**Me: To be continued in the next chapter!**_

_**Shinichi: So the special character…was me?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Kaito: This chapter seemed pretty mellow to me…what happened to your randomness?**_

_**Me: I'm saving it for the next chapter!**_

_**Haru: I w-was hardly in this chapter!**_

_**Kaito: Don't worry, Haru! I'm sure that KaitoPhantom1412 is planning something big for you in the next few chapters!**_

_**Me: Maybe! This isn't the best chapter that I've written and I know that I promised extra kawaii-ness in this chapter but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter! Besides, I've been planning to have a chapter from Ran and Shinichi's point of view for a while!**_

_**Haru: I can't w-wait until the next chapter! I w-wonder what that Jirokichi Suzuki g-guy has planned for me! I r-really hope that it involves c-candy! *He smiles his big childlike smile***_

_**Me: I won't let that happen if I have anything to say about it! (Even though Haru's kawaii powers are making it hard to resist!) Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any ideas or questions for Haru, please let me know in the reviews! Also, who is your favorite character in this fanfic? I'm just wondering because Conan and Kaito were arguing about it earlier today. Personally, I like myself (I'm not an actual character but a little bit of self-love never hurt anyone!)**_

_**Haru: I th-thought that you loved me th-the most! *Crying***_

_**Me: Um…Of course I do! *Hugging Haru* You're too adorable for people NOT to love you! *Haru brightens up* Thanks again for reading! You are all amazing!**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So here's what happened in the last couple of hours!_

_Haru: D-Do we have 3,000 views yet?_

_Me: Not yet but we're getting really close!_

_Akako: I haven't been in any chapters lately! If you ask me, I'm pretty important to the story too!_

_Kaito: Good thing nobody asked you then because that answer is wrong!_

_Haru: KaitoPhantom1412 does n-not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Me: Thanks Haru! Enjoy everyone!_

**Chapter 18**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONAN CAN'T MAKE IT!?" Jirokichi yelled. His whole plan depended on that brat and now it was ruined! Before anyone could say anything, Ran and Shinichi joined in the group. Sonoko poked Shinichi in the face.

"So you ARE here," she teased. "Was it true love that beckoned you home?"

_"She's just as annoying whether I'm Conan or Shinichi."_ Shinichi thought. Despite that, he was blushing slightly. He turned to Jirokichi, who was still furious. "What did you need Conan for, anyway?"

Jirokichi looked the teenage detective in the eye as he answered. "You know how KID got a new apprentice?" Everyone nodded. "Well, his apprentice is a kid. He's very unpredictable, almost as if he was on a sugar rush."

_"Knowing Haru, that's probably the reason!"_ Shinichi thought as the old man continued.

"I was thinking that the best person to be able to predict a child's actions would be a child! Since Conan has gone against KID so many times, KID wouldn't be expecting anything to be different. I figured that since Hakuba was here," he gestured to the half-Brit high school detective, who was smiling smugly. "Conan could deal with Chibi-san while me and Hakuba took care of KID! It was so fool-proof too!"

Shinichi sighed. _"Fool-proof plans only work on fools anyway! It still wouldn't have worked!"_ Still, Shinichi had to admit that it was a pretty good plan. "Why not let me take Conan's place? I practically trained Conan to be a detective so it won't make any difference." Ran glared at him.

_"So you admit to being the reason for Conan's recklessness…"_ She thought.

Jirokichi thought for a moment. "Fine. It's the best we got anyway! I'm counting on you! How much time left until the heist?" He called out. One of the officers answered.

"Ten minutes, Sir!"

"Good!" He turned back to Shinichi. "I don't care how you do it! Just distract him and capture him! A kid won't be any match for an adult!"

_"That almost sounds like kidnapping…"_ Shinichi thought as he ran down the hall of the museum with Hakuba close behind. He had been in this museum many times before during previous heists as Conan so he knew where he was going. He already had a plan forming in his head. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. He looked at his watch. _"Only one minute to go!"_

_Time Skip_

"Follow me," KID said as they crawled through the vent. Chibi-san was right behind him. They got to an opening. "Alright. Wait for the signal before dropping down. It's all about timing." KID looked at his watch. _Three…Two…One…_

The lights went off and KID appeared in the middle of the room below! When the lights came back on, he was face-to-face with Hakuba. "I know that you're obsessed with me but your accuracy can be scary sometimes!" KID smirked.

"My accuracy on judging exactly where you would appear was due to my skills as a detective, not a nonexistent obsession with you." Hakuba replied as he put handcuffs on KID.

KID looked at his hands before chuckling. "You and I both know that you like me!" He winked and the handcuffs that were on KID's hands were suddenly on Hakuba's.

Jirokichi yelled out from behind Hakuba. "NOW!" A cage rose up from the ground, trapping KID and Hakuba together. "The bars of that cage are made out of titanium! There is no way for you to escape! You have finally been caught by me, Kaitou KID!" The old man laughed, unaware of KID's smirk.

"It looks like I'm in jail…lucky for me, I have someone to pay bail!" KID snapped and smoke filled the room. Everyone shut their eyes and coughed. When the smoke cleared, KID and Chibi-san were standing on top of the cage, Hakuba still inside. "Now I'll be taking that pendant around your neck, Mr. Suzuki." Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of his eye.

Chibi-san saw the flash too. In fact, the flash had been there for a while, going on and off. _"Oooh! S-Something shiny! But I c-can't get distracted…but it's gotta be real r-really shiny!"_ Chibi-san unconsciously drifted closer to the source.

KID turned to glade at Chibi-san to warn him only to find that his apprentice had disappeared! _"Don't panic! Poker face!"_ He turned back to the old man, unable to do anything for his young apprentice. _"I'll just have to save him after I finish up here!"_

_Meanwhile_

Shinichi moved farther down the hall, holding a necklace and shining a light on it. He had planned to give Ran the necklace as a birthday gift before he had to leave. He could hear someone approaching. He switched off the flashlight and put the necklace back in a small black box.

A moment later, Chibi-san rounded the corner of the hallway. "H-Hello? Is there anybody th-there? Mysterious sh-shiny thing?" He asked. Shinichi waited for the small thief to move a little farther before coming out of hiding and blocking of the boy's only escape route.

"Hello, Chibi-san! It's nice to officially meet you." Chibi-san jumped before smiling.

"What are you talking about, KID? Why are you in that disguise again?" Then Chibi-san's big chibi blue eyes grew wide. "How d-did you get here before me!? Is this a new trick!? So c-cool!"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm not KID! My name is Cona…I mean, Shinichi Kudou. I'm a high school detective." Shinichi exhaled. _"I'm too used to introducing myself as Conan Edogawa! That was close!"_

Chibi-san tilted his head slightly to the left with a thoughtful expression on his face, making his adorable levels rise! "Shinichi Kudou…I think I've heard that name before…Wait! I remember you!"

"Huh!?"

"Yeah! You save my life a few years ago! You w-were so cool! Because of you, I w-was able to become KID's apprentice!" Chibi-san gave Shinichi a big smile.

Shinichi stared at the small boy in front of him. He was almost too shocked to speak. Before he could respond properly, a new voice broke into their conversation. "Chibi-san!? Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get distracted!?" Shinichi turned around quickly to see KID right behind him with his target in hand.

KID noticed Shinichi and lost his poker face for a split second. "I see that Tantei-san decided to show up, today! I'm glad that you got a chance to meet my young protegee. As much as I would love to stay and chat, we're a little bit behind schedule!" KID slipped something into Shinichi's pocket. "Come on, Chibi-san. Play time is over for today!"

"Okay! Bye Shin-kun! I really hope that we can meet again!" Chibi-san said happily as he gave the detective a big hug. Then, just like that, KID and Chibi-san were gone.

Shinichi reached into his pocket and took out the necklace that had been KID's target. "Wait...did he just call me 'Shin-kun'?" Shinichi smiled slightly before he clutched his chest. He somehow made it to the nearest restroom and locked himself in a stall. He shut his eyes as his body painfully began to shrink. A few minutes later, Conan exited the stall, wearing children's clothing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:30. _"I was really hoping that it would last another half hour…all well."_ He took out the box with Ran's present and sighed. _"I guess that I could always leave it on her nightstand…"_

_Time Skip_

Haru looked down at the ground. He had walked to school early, not wanting to face Kaito. He was afraid to say anything to the phantom thief since he was sure that he messed up. He didn't want Kaito to be mad at him. _"W-What if he doesn't like me anymore!? Would w-we still be friends!? Wh-What am I gonna do!?"_ Without realizing it, Haru had started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Aoko asked. Haru wiped his tears away.

"I-I'm not crying! I'm an adult! Adults d-don't cry!" He mumbled childishly.

_"Oh my God! That's just too adorable!"_ Aoko had to restrain herself from hugging the chibi teen for being so cute! "Oh really? I always thought that real men weren't afraid to cry."

"R-Really!?" Haru looked up at her in disbelief. "It's really okay t-to cry?" Aoko nodded.

Before they could continue, Kaito joined them. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Haru's puffy red eyes. Haru looked down at the ground again.

Aoko glared at Kaito. "What did you do, Bakaito!?"

"Why is it suddenly my fault!?" Kaito yelled back.

"Because only you would make Haru this upset! He looks up to you for some reason! You're such an idiot!"

"Actually, i-it was my fault," Haru interrupted. "I m-messed up and d-didn't listen." He looked Kaito in the face, his own eyes glistening with new tears. "I'm r-really sorry Kaito! P-Please don't be mad at me!"

Kaito stared back at him before laughing. "I'm not mad at you! You're just a beginner so don't worry about it! It's my fault for not keeping a closer eye on you!" He made a bag of candy appear out of thin air. "Cheer up, Haru! Just learn from the mistake and don't make it again! Consider that a rule!" He handed Haru the bag of candy.

"What are you guys even talking about!?" Aoko questioned.

"Um…it w-was…uh…" Haru stammered. Kaito sighed.

"I was teaching Haru some more card tricks and some of the cards got bent. He ran off before I could tell him that I had more decks."

_"So he was crying over a deck of cards!?"_ Aoko thought. She looked at Haru, who was happily stuffing his face with candy. _"He's such a kid…but he's so cute!"_

_**Me: Still not the best chapter ever but pretty interesting! I might rewrite some parts of it later but I feel very accomplished!**_

_**Akako: Seriously, when are you going to put me back into the story!?**_

_**Me: I put you in last chapter!**_

_**Akako: I was only mentioned! That doesn't count!**_

_**Me: *ignoring Akako* Kaito! I'm pretty sure that I told everyone NOT to give Haru candy!**_

_**Kaito: He was so upset so I thought that it would cheer him up.**_

_**Me: I'm sure it did! But now I'm going to be up all night playing with him! He may not look it, but that kid is seriously good at board games!**_

_**Haru: Yep! Especially Candyland! It's m-my favorite board game!**_

_**Kaito: Why does that not surprise me.**_

_**Me: Thanks for reading everyone! Today was kinda a slow day so I am totally brain dead.**_

_**Haru: No! D-Don't die, KaitoPhantom1412's brain!**_

_**Kaito:…**_

_**Me: Anyway…If you have any ideas for future chapters, anything or anyone you want to see in the story, or anything you want to say to Haru, please make sure to review! Your reviews really do help me! We are really close to having 3,000 views so there will be a party when we get there! Thanks again!**_

_**Akako: I'm still here, you know!**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Sorry for not updating lately! I've been more focused on a new fanfic that I was writing!_

_Kaito: What sort of fanfic is it that you had to leave Haru behind!? Did you know that he thought that you had forgotten about him!?_

_Me: *turns to Haru and gives him a hug* I'm so sorry Haru!_

_Haru: *chibi blue eyes filled with tears* It's okay…p-please don't leave me again! I d-don't like being on m-my own! It's scary!_

_Me: So we reached our goal of 3,000 views! I'd like to thank all of my amazing readers for reading this fanfic and writing reviews! I'm a little bit behind in my writing but I should be caught up soon!_

_Haru: Yay! N-Now I get to have candy!_

_Me:*hands Haru sugar-free candy* Knock yourself out!_

_*Haru pouts but eats the candy anyway*_

_Me: That reminds me…*turns back to Kaito with an evil look in my eyes* I got you something, Kaito._

_Kaito: What did you get me?_

_*I pull out a tuna sandwich and smile*_

_Kaito:…F-Fish!? What did I do!? *pulls out card gun and shoots at the sandwich until it's no longer recognizable*_

_Me: You gave Haru candy last chapter! You don't know what it's like having to deal with a kawaii chibi teen keeping you up all night!_

_Kaito: But you didn't have to give me fish!_

_Haru: Kaito said the "F-word!" Bad Kaito! (He looks so cute when he's scolding Kaito! *squeal*)_

**Chapter 19**

About a week later, Akako was standing by Haru's desk. The small chibi teen smiled up at her. "Today is your lucky day!" She exclaimed, making Haru's blue eyes grow wide.

"R-Really!? Did I win something? Is it a green polka-dotted lobster in a rocket ship!? I've always w-wanted one! Thank you!" Haru hugged Akako happily.

_"What the hell is he talking about!?"_ Akako thought as she pried Haru off of her. "No! I meant that you were lucky to be chosen to be my lab partner!" Haru deflated at her words.

"I was r-really hoping for a rocket ship l-lobster," he pouted.

Kaito put his arm and his friends shoulders. "Sorry Akako," he grinned. "But Haru's already my lab partner so you'll have to find somebody else."

"Humph!" Akako stalked away angrily. _"I was so close too! If it wasn't for Kuroba, than Haru would be worshipping me by now!"_ Still, she wasn't going to give up on trying!

_Time Skip_

Kaito placed a big, shiny red button in front of Haru. "What's this f-for?" Haru asked, staring at the button. Kaito smiled. He had come up with this plan to keep Haru from messing with the chemicals for their lab project. Kaito had already let the teacher in on his plan to distract Haru. Their science teacher was actually relieved since Haru had almost blown up the science lab before by pretending that he was a wizard making a potion. Plus, it seemed like a perfect opportunity to train his apprentice's willpower.

"Training. You got distracted on that last…'study session'. You can't allow yourself to follow every little shiny object. It's a good way to get caught." Haru nodded, his eyes still on the button. "Haru, listen to me very carefully. No matter what, do NOT press that button! Even if it starts talking to you or something, do NOT press it! Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I understand." Haru whimpered. The button was just so big and shiny and round and…Haru's finger moved closer to the button. _"No! I won't d-do it! Kaito might g-get mad if I press it…but it's so shiny…but Kaito s-said no!"_ Haru pulled his own hand away.

Kaito continued working on their science project, keeping a close eye on the small boy that was still entranced with the shiny button. _"You seem to be getting used to it…Time to make it a little harder."_

**"Hey Haru! What are you waiting for!?"** The button asked. Haru looked at Kaito to see if he had heard the button talking as well. Kaito didn't even blink as he looked at some instruction on a piece of paper.

"Kaito said that I c-can't, even if you started t-talking to me."

**"But Kaito isn't even looking over here! What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"**

"I d-don't know about this…what if s-something bad happens?"

**"Nothing bad will happen! Trust me!"**

Haru's hand slowly moved closer on it's own. It was less than an inch away when Haru's other hand slapped it away. "No! I w-won't do it! It would b-be very bad!"

**"Have I ever steered you wrong? Think about it…If Kaito really didn't want you to press me, than he wouldn't have put me in front of you in the first place! He's testing you, to see if you would follow your instincts! Look inside yourself, Haru! You know what you must do!"**

Haru took a deep breath. He really did want to press that button…it was begging to be pressed, literally! "What w-will happen if I p-press you?"

The button was quiet for a moment, as if it was thinking. **"Who knows? But that what makes it fun, right? It's like a surprise!"**

Haru smiled brightly. "I l-love surprises!" He pressed the button without giving it anymore thought. As soon as he pressed the button, a bunch of fans set up around the room came on, blowing up the girl's skirts. All of the girls shrieked.

A mop flew towards Kaito. "Bakaito! This was all your fault!" Aoko yelled as Kaito danced gracefully away from her.

"It wasn't me, Ahoko! I told Haru NOT to press the button!"

Aoko looked at Haru, who was looking at the ground. "The b-button said that it would b-be a surprise…I'm sorry." He glanced up at Aoko with tears in his big blue eyes. Aoko's rage vanished.

"Why are you apologizing!? It was that idiot's fault for making you his accomplice!" She glared back at Kaito, who was whistling innocently. "Where'd you even get that button, anyway!?"

Kaito smirked. "Like I'd tell you!" He laughed, not noticing the mop coming at him until it was too late.

The teacher sighed. "I should have known something was up when Kuroba came up with that plan…"

_**Haru: That was m-mean, Kaito!**_

_**Me: I thought that was hilarious! *Haru sulks while I turn to Kaito* I've been wondering this for a while but why are you afraid of fish?**_

_**Kaito: How are you not!? There's nothing natural about them! They're slimy and scaly and pure evil! It wouldn't surprise me if they're really aliens planning to take over the world!**_

_**Haru: So it's not b-because you had a p-pet goldfish when you were l-little that tried to kill y-you?**_

_**Kaito: Of course not! Where did you get that idea!?**_

_**Haru: Aoko.**_

_**Kaito:…**_

_**Aoko: *laughing nervously* What are you talking about, Haru? I never said anything like that! *Haru looks confused and Aoko quickly changes the subject* So you finally put Akako in another chapter!**_

_**Akako: *mumbling* About time too.**_

_**Me: I only did that because I didn't want to be cursed…but now that I think about it, I could have saved myself the trouble and used Haru as a kawaii shield.**_

_**Haru: B-But I don't wanna be a sh-shield!**_

_**Me: Not even if you were made out of candy?**_

_**Haru: *eyes grow wide* That w-would be so cool! I would love t-to be a c-candy shield!**_

_**Me: And that is how I became Akako proof! *Thumbs up with a big smile and a wink!* Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll update the next chapter real soon! Don't forget to leave a review! Your reviews are what makes this fanfic possible and what keeps Haru alive! You can always ask him (and the rest of the characters) questions!**_

_**Haru: *chibi eyes sparkling* Please ask m-me questions! *whispers* And some c-candy would be nice too!**_


	22. Chapter 20

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: This chapter is gonna be so epic! I wonder how many of my readers were waiting for this chapter?_

_Haru: The s-suspense is killing me! What's g-gonna happen!? P-Please tell me! *his eyes shine with anticipation*_

_Me: All that I can tell you is that it will be awesome!_

_Haru: I c-can't wait! I bet that there w-will be flying squirrels w-with laser guns and surfboards! Th-That would be so c-cool!_

_Me: Where do you come up with this stuff!?_

_Kaito: Since you made Haru up, wouldn't he get that stuff from you?_

_Me:…I never really thought about it…_

_Haru: KaitoPhantom1412 does n-not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! But they d-do own me! P-Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

KID and Chibi-san were on the roof, getting ready to escape after another successful heist. Chibi-san was a bouncing ball of joy. It was his first time actually getting to use the special hang-glider made for him.

"Calm down, Chibi-san," KID said with a small laugh. Chibi-san nodded, not really calming down at all.

"You should probably listen to your mentor," a cold voice said from behind them. KID's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice.

"Chibi-san, don't turn around." He instructed the small thief, who looked at him with questioning blue eyes.

"But why? What's going on?" Chibi-san looked so innocently adorable that KID could hardly stand it!

"Just don't turn around, no matter what you hear. And jump when I tell you to." Chibi-san nodded. He could tell that something wasn't right. KID turned around slowly and saw Snake pointing a gun at him.

"Hand over the jewel and nobody gets hurt." Snake grinned maliciously. KID didn't trust him but there was nothing that he could do at the moment. KID held the jewel up to the moonlight.

"It's not Pandora. Still want it?" KID replied nonchalantly. Snake scowled at him.

"I'll check it myself."

KID smiled. "Have it your way!" He tossed something towards Snake, making him drop his gun. "Jump!" KID yelled and both he and Chibi-san jumped off the tall building just in time to avoid being blinded by the flash bomb that KID had just tossed.

Just when KID thought that they were safe, he saw something flash in the moonlight on top of a nearby radio tower. It took him only a moment to realize that it was a sniper. Time seemed to slow down as the sniper's bullet sped towards them…towards Chibi-san.

KID swerved quickly and the bullet hit his shoulder. Chibi-san looked at KID in shock. "KID! Your shoulder is t-turning red! Are y-you okay!?" Tears glistened on the chibi thief's cheeks.

KID's injury made it too hard to keep his hang-glider straight. A second later, he was falling from the sky. Chibi-san descended after him, unsure of what was going on.

They crash landed in a nearby forest-like park. KID pulled a handkerchief from one of his many hidden pockets along with a small first-aid kit. Chibi-san was sitting on a rock, crying.

"W-What's going on!? W-Why did they shoot y-you!? Who w-were they!?" He asked between sobs while KID set to work cleaning and bandaging the gunshot.

"That's why I didn't want an apprentice in the first place! Being a phantom thief is dangerous! Not only do you have to deal with the police but you also have to deal with people like Snake and his organization. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want." KID finished performing first-aid on himself and knelt in front of Chibi-san. He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped Chibi-san's eyes. "I would understand if you no longer want to be my apprentice."

Chibi-san looked him in the eyes. Even though he had been crying, there was a fierce determination in them. "N-No way! I like b-being your apprentice! I d-dont care if bad people are after us! We c-can fight them like super heroes!" KID blinked before bursting out laughing.

"I never looked at it that way! I won't stop you from staying my apprentice but you have to promise to do whatever I tell you tell without asking questions. Alright?" Chibi-san nodded. "Good! Now let's get changed and go home."

A few minutes later, Haru and Kaito exited the park in t-shirts and jeans. Even though they were laughing, Kaito was still bothered by Snake showing up. He looked at the happy chibi teen. _"Good thing Haru didn't see Snake…There's no telling what would have happened!"_

_**Me: So this is the 20th chapter! It was hard but I made it this far!**_

_**Kaito: *rubbing his shoulder* I blame you for this!**_

_**Me: Why!? It was requested by one of my readers! All I did was give the audience what they wanted! You're a magician so you should understand!**_

_***Kaito glares at me***_

_**Haru: So y-you'll write about anything the r-readers want?**_

_**Me: As long as it's within reason, yeah!**_

_**Haru: *chibi eyes look at the readers, sparkling* Someone, p-please request a chapter where I g-get to go to a castle m-made out of cupcakes!**_

_**Me: I said within reason!**_

_***Haru ignores me***_

_**Me: Thanks for reading, minna-san! It makes me happy when people read my story! If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know right away! Also, don't forget to write a review!**_


	23. Chapter 21

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Haru: Thank you so m-much DoomsdayBeam! I l-love the polka-dotted lobster in the r-rocket ship! I decided to n-name it Libby!_

_Kaito: I don't even want to know where DoomsdayBeam got a polka-dotted lobster…_

_Me: So…The impossible has just happened!_

_Kaito: What happened?_

_Me: Someone actually requested a chapter with…Akako!_

_Haru: N-No way! She's really s-scary!_

_Akako: What are you talking about!? I'm drop-dead gorgeous! How are you scared of me!?_

_*Haru just hides behind Kaito*_

_Me: I'm actually excited about this chapter! I've been planning to write something like this for a while anyway so now I'm just more motivated!_

_Kaito: That actually makes me a little worried…KaitoPhantom1412's imagination is worse than Haru's…_

_Akako: Ohohohohoh! KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Please enjoy as I finally make Haru mine!_

_*Haru whimpers (so adorable! XD)*_

**Chapter 21**

KID and Chibi-san appeared in the middle of the room. KID looked as calm as ever with his arrogant smirk. However, Chibi-san looked fidgety and excited, as if he couldn't wait to start playing.

The small boy waved happily and smiled. "Hello Inspector! I'm excited to play with you today!" Nakamori swore that he could hear some of the officers nearby "awww" at the cuteness radiating from the smaller thief.

"Don't be fooled, men! Remember that they're both still nothing but petty criminals!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Inspector?" KID replied, pretending to be hurt by Nakamori's words. "And here I thought that you thought more highly of us."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The inspector yelled. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOWLIFE THIEF! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I WILL CATCH YOU!" Inspector Nakamori was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the tears that came to Chibi-san's eyes.

"I th-thought that w-we were friends!" The blonde boy cried out. "Y-You're so mean! I'm n-not gonna be your f-friend anymore!" He stuck out his tongue at the dumbfounded Nakamori.

"Now you made him cry, Inspector. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you enjoyed making innocent kids cry. And Chibi-san was so looking forward to playing with you today." Nakamori just stared at the two thieves, unable to come up with a good come-back. KID sighed loudly as he continued. "It looks like I'll have to help you out and make a peace offering." He turned back to Chibi-san only to find the little thief gone. "It seems like he's more interested in playing hide-and-seek. You better find him before he takes the prize again!" KID disappeared before any of the officers could do anything.

"FIND THEM!" The inspector ordered, trying to hide the fact that he was extremely confused.

KID smiled as he joined the officers, disguised as one of them. _"All according to plan. Now all Chibi-san has to do is stay put until I give the signal."_

_Meanwhile_

Chibi-san was hiding inside one of the display cases. The plan was for KID to lure the officers away while Chibi-san grabbed the ruby that was their target. Finally, Chibi-san was able to come out of hiding. He crawled out of the case and crept quickly to the ruby on display. He picked the lock and grabbed the gem.

_**"Chibi-san, look over here!"**_ Chibi-san looked around, trying to figure out where the new voice was coming from. A few feet away, he saw a piece of floating candy.

"No way!" Chibi-san exclaimed. He followed the piece of candy, forgetting about his mission.

_Time Skip_

Chibi-san followed the candy onto the roof of the museum, not even caring that floating candy wasn't even possible. When he got to the roof, he saw a beautiful girl dressed strangely. She looked very familiar.

Chibi-san waved. "Hi Scary Pretty Lady!" The girl looked angry.

"I'm not scary! I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!" Akako replied haughtily. Chibi-san just blinked at her. The witch took a deep breath and continued more calmly. "I bet you're wondering why you're up here."

Chibi-san shook his head. "I know why I'm up here! I followed the candy!" He pointed at the pointed at the floating candy next to Akako.

"Um…that's right!" She praised him. Chibi-san beamed. "I had the magical candy bring you here because I want to give you something very special." Chibi-san's eyes grew wide as Akako pulled out a big heart-shaped chocolate bar from behind her back. The chocolate had the word 'Chibi-san' on it.

"I can r-really have that!?" Chibi-san asked. It was too good to be true! He ran up to the witch and grabbed the big piece of chocolate. He looked up at her, his eyes showing the pure joy he felt. "What about you? I can't eat this if you don't have something!"

Akako thought. She needed Chibi-san to eat the cursed chocolate. "I made that just for you! Don't worry about me!" Chibi-san nodded slowly.

_Meanwhile_

KID came back to the exhibit room and saw the big ruby abandoned on the ground. He picked it up and looked around. "Where is he?" KID made his way up to the roof, hoping that Chibi-san might be there. "I thought that he learned his lesson about getting distracted!"

KID reached the roof just in time to see Chibi-san take a bite out of a heart-shaped chocolate bar.

"Ohohohohoh!" Akako cackled. "Now you're mine, Chibi-san! I didn't think it would be that easy to get you to eat my cursed chocolate! Now you will be just another one of my adoring followers!"

Chibi-san finished the chocolate and smiled at the witch. "Thanks for the candy but I have to get back now!" He turned around and saw KID standing in the door.

"I thought I warned you about distractions." KID criticized. Chibi-san crossed his arms.

"I wasn't distracted," he replied stubbornly. "Candy is not a distraction!"

KID sighed and glared at Akako, who was dumbfounded. She couldn't figure out why the chocolate wasn't working! "What were you trying to do with my apprentice? Don't you know that it's a bad idea to give him sugar!?"

"I don't get it!" She cried out. "Chibi-san should be under my control! He should be worshiping me! Why didn't it work!?" Chibi-san's eyes blinked questioningly.

"I know! This must be a game!" He cried out happily! "You're pretending to be an evil witch! That must mean that I'm the hero!" He swung his white cane around like a sword in an attempt to look heroic.

KID somehow managed to close the distance between him and the chibi teen. He grabbed the cane mid-swing. "Chibi-san, the police will be up here any minute. We have to go now." As if on cue, loud footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. "Later, Miss Witch," KID winked before the two thieves jumped off the roof and flew away on their hang gliders.

"Thanks for the chocolate!" Chibi-san yelled loudly.

_Time Skip_

The next day at school, Akako slammed her hands down on Haru's desk, making the poor boy jump. "I demand an explanation! How did you see through my trick!?"

Haru blinked, confused. "W-What trick? You're r-really scaring me." He looked so nervous with his big blue eyes looking up at her. Akako almost forgot what she was doing.

_"What is going on!? I've never felt like this before! Is it possible that Haru is too cute to be affected by any of my spells?"_ She shook her head, refusing to accept it. She went back to her seat and refused to look at the small boy all day.

_**Me: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good! It's practically a blizzard where I am and the school still won't make it a snow-day! Anyway, I promise that next chapter will be even better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for my past chapters! They really help me write good chapters!**_

_**Haru: *wide chibi eyes sparkling* C-Can I play in the snow!?**_

_**Me: I would let you but you might get lost out there. Plus, you might become delusional and think that the snow is really falling marshmallows.**_

_**Haru: That w-would be so c-cool! *starts daydreaming about making an igloo out of marshmallows***_

_**Akako: Why did you make an OC that won't worship me!?**_

_**Me: Because this story would be really boring if Haru was head-over-heels for you. Besides, he's too young for stuff like that!**_

_**Akako: He's the same age as us! How could he be too young!?**_

_**Haru: Y-Yeah! I'm n-not a kid!**_

_**Kaito: *muttering* Says the person who chased after floating candy without a second thought.**_

_**Haru: I don't see the p-problem with that! Who w-wouldn't follow floating candy!? *looks at all of my amazing readers* Thanks s-so much for reading everyone! P-Please don't forget to review and ask me questions! They're so much fun to answer!**_


	24. Chapter 22

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Sorry it took me a while to update again. I had midterms these past few days so I didn't have a lot of free time. On another note, I've gotten some more requests! I'm super excited to write these next few chapters! Thanks so much to everyone who kept reading and reviewing!_

_Kaito: I've been wondering but what happened to Jii? I haven't seen him in a while._

_Me: Don't you remember!? Jii's been sick! How could you forget when you had to help take care of him!?_

_Kaito:…_

_Haru: *eyes wide* Jii's s-sick!? What if h-he dies!? We n-need to take him to the h-hospital! *pauses*_

_Kaito: *sighs loudly* Jii will be fine! *turns to me, annoyed* I was trying to keep that a secret from Haru! Why couldn't you have made something up!?_

_Me: Like what!? "Jii's not sick…he was abducted by plot bunnies!" How's that?_

_*Haru looks even more scared*_

_Haru: I d-don't know what plot bunnies are b-but they sound really scary! W-We have to go save him!_

_Kaito: YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!_

_Haru: Now that I th-think about it…Who's Jii?_

_Kaito: *facepalm* I forgot that Haru hasn't met him yet!_

_Me: *laughing* Nice! Anyway, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito…just the extremely adorable Haru!_

**Chapter 22**

"Conan! You have a visitor!" Ran called from the front room. Conan sighed as he closed the Sherlock Holmes book that he had been reading and went into the front room. He was surprised to see a plump woman in the doorway. The woman smiled cheerfully when she saw Conan.

"My little Conan! You've grown so much!" She grabbed the boy in a tight hug.

"Mom, I can't breath!" He managed out. _"What's Mom doing here anyway!?"_ The woman let him go but was still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie! Why don't I take you somewhere today? Is that alright with you, Ran?"

Ran nodded. "I'm sure that Conan would love to spend the day with you since you don't visit often! Have fun!" Ran encouraged, not giving Conan a chance to respond. A moment later, he was walking down the street with his mother.

"Why are you here, Mom? You normally don't visit…and you could take the disguise off now."

The woman sighed dramatically. "And here I thought that you would be happy to see me!" This was met by Conan rolling his eyes. Fumiyo Edogawa's cheerful smile turned mischievous as she picked up the small boy and got into the back seat of a black car.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Conan demanded. This wasn't like his mother at all. Neither the old man in the driver's seat or his mother answered.

After the car drove for a few blocks, his mother took off her disguise…but it wasn't Yukiko Kudou underneath the mask.

"KID!? What's going on!? You do know that this is considered kidnapping, right?"

Kaito just smiled smugly. "Tantei-kun, I can't believe that you thought that I was your own mother!" Conan just glared at him as he continued. "Anyway, I'm planning a surprise for Haru since tomorrow is his birthday."

"And what does that have to do with me? I'm sure that Haru would have invited me to his birthday party if he really wanted me there."

Kaito's voice lowered, the amusement in it gone. "Haru doesn't like celebrating his birthday…"

Conan's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "We're talking about the same Haru, right? Haru Akimoto…a child-like chibi teen…hyperactive…that Haru doesn't like his birthday!?"

Kaito nodded. "Even though he didn't want to celebrate, I wanted to do something special for him. So you and me are going to sleep over the night before!"

"Oi, oi! Don't I get a say in this!?"

"Sure you do! You get to choose what pajamas you wear! Do you want the panda pajamas or something a little more comfortable?" Conan glared daggers at Kaito, daring him to make another comment.

_Time Skip_

Haru was surprised when he heard the doorbell ring. He grabbed his anti-theft weapon and went to the door. He had heard about people trying to force themselves into expensive looking houses so Haru was always prepared when an unexpected visitor came to the door.

Haru swung the door open and sprayed the can that was in his hand at the person at the door. When the can was finally empty, poor Conan was covered in pink silly string.

"C-Conan!? You're the p-person trying to rob me!?" Haru asked after a moment. Kaito just laughed from where he was standing next to the door, out of harm's way.

"I'm not trying to rob you!" Conan exclaimed, unable to comprehend that Haru would actually think that he would ever become a thief! "Kaito dragged me over here for a sleep over…"

Haru just blinked. _"I d-don't remember inviting them…I m-must have forgotten…I'll just p-pretend that this was all p-planned!"_ He smiled brightly. "C-Come in! I'm still getting things s-set up!" He laughed nervously and went to go find some board games and stuff for them to do.

As soon as he was gone, Conan turned to Kaito. "I thought that you said that this was a surprise…it seems like he knew about it to me." Kaito just smiled.

"He's pretending…he probably thought that he forgot or something. By the way," his grin widened with an evil glint in his eye. "Pink is definitely your color!"

"Shut up…" Conan replied before going off in search of a bathroom to get rid of the silly string.

_**Me: So this chapter is really just a set-up for the next couple of chapters. Just wondering but how many of you were surprised that Haru doesn't like his birthday?**_

_**Haru: It's b-bad luck!**_

_**Kaito: Actually, I thought that it was a little sad.**_

_**Aoko: *hugging Haru* Poor Haru!**_

_**Haru: Um…I c-can't breath…h-help…**_

_**Kaito: Ahoko! You're cutting off his air supply!**_

_**Conan: Why did you make Haru have such a tragic backstory!? It doesn't match with his adorable character!**_

_**Me: Too much adorableness could kill a person. Just ask Scales!**_

_**Conan: Who's Scales!?**_

_**Me: My goldfish…he died due to Haru's overwhelming cuteness…**_

_**Kaito: *taking Haru from Aoko and hugging him just as hard* Good job, Haru! I'm so proud of you!**_

_**Haru: *smiling brightly* Yay! I got p-praised!…But I s-still can't b-breath…**_

_**Me: Don't forget to review! You're reviews are what keep this fanfic alive! Thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 23

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Apparently, a lot of people were surprised by Haru's lack of enthusiasm for his birthday._

_Haru: My b-birthday is bad l-luck! I c-can't celebrate it!_

_Me:…even that was adorable…Anyway, we have a special visitor with us today!_

_*Haru's eyes grow wide*_

_Haru: I'm s-so excited! W-Who is it!? Is it a giant ice c-cream cone!?_

_Me: Nope! *Haru pouts* It's DoomsdayBeam! *Haru smiles again*_

_Kaito: Why are you inviting her!? Do you know how much I had to suffer because she requested something!?_

_DoomsdayBeam: I only did it because I like you, Kid-kun~!_

_Kaito: You are seriously twisted…even more than KaitoPhantom1412! And will you quit calling me that!?_

_Haru: I h-have something to g-give to DoomsdayBeam! *pulls out a white cat stuffed animal that is made to look like Chibi-san*_

_Me: Apparently the toy company that shipped Conan and Haru to London heard about what happened on the plane and decided to make a white cat Chibi-san toy._

_Haru: *handing the toy to DoomsdayBeam* His n-name is Chibi-nyan! Take g-good care of him! Thanks f-for all of your r-reviews! *gives DoomsdayBeam a big hug*_

_Kaito: Would now be a good time to say that KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito?_

_Conan: Probably…*gets an evil look in his eye* Kid-kun! *snickers*_

_Kaito: Et tu, Tantei-kun!?_

**Chapter 23**

A couple of hours later, the three boys were seated in front of a ginormous flat-screen TV with junk food all around them. Even though Haru had told him that he wasn't rich, the size of the TV seemed to beg to differ.

"Just wondering," Kaito started. "But how much money does your aunt send you!?"

Haru thought for a moment. "Only about 5,000 American d-dollars each m-month…But I h-have to exchange it f-for yen myself…" Conan and Kaito just stared at him. "I-It's really not a lot! I usually s-spend most of it on c-candy and stuffed a-animals anyway!" This made the two boys in front of him face palm.

"Figures…" Conan said. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven. He turned to Kaito, who was playing with a deck of cards. "Did you remember to call Ran?" Kaito grinned.

"One moment…" He pulled a phone from midair and dialed a number. Before the person on the other side could answer, he cleared his throat dramatically. Conan rolled his eyes but Haru was completely entranced. The person on the other phone answered.

**"Hello?"**

Kaito answered back in Fumiyo Edogawa's voice. "Hello Ran. This is Conan's mother. I'm going to keep Conan with me tonight."

**"Are you sure? Conan has school tomorrow."**

Kaito laughed light-heatedly. "Don't worry about it! I'll make sure that my sweet baby boy gets there!" Conan's face turned bright red.

**"Alright then! Have fun!"**

Kaito got a mischievous look in his eye. "We will! Bye Ran!" He hung up and Haru clapped. Kaito bowed dramatically and looked Conan right in the eye. "Yep! I remembered!"

"You didn't have to call me your 'sweet baby boy'…" Conan murmured.

_Time Skip_

At about 11:30, Conan was getting pretty fed up. They had played five card games (all of which Kaito won) and over a dozen different board games. Conan couldn't believe how good at board games Haru was! The worst part was that most of the board games were just rolling dice!

Conan yawned. They had all changed into pajamas and moved to Haru's room a couple of hours ago but they all ended up staying awake for a while. "You know that we all have school tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

Kaito laughed. "You afraid that you won't be able to focus tomorrow? Grade school must be hard!" He teased.

Conan glared at him. "I was actually worried about you two!"

"But you're the y-youngest, aren't you? So you should be the f-first to go to s-sleep!" Haru chimed in stubbornly. In actuality, he just didn't want to be the one who fell asleep first.

"Besides," Kaito added. "We hardly pay attention in school anyway! Isn't that right, Haru!?" Haru nodded enthusiastically.

Conan sighed. "Whatever. If you two are staying up, than there's no way that I'm going to be the only one sleeping!"

Kaito looked disappointed. "You don't trust me, Tantei-kun!? I'm hurt!" Conan rolled his eyes.

Haru looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to midnight. Even though he was trying to hide it, it was obvious that he was getting nervous.

_"He must not want to be awake during his birthday."_ Kaito thought. He let out a big sigh. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep since he developed insomnia from having to take care of Jii when he was sick and staying up late to plan heists.

"W-Why don't we all g-go to sleep?" Haru yawned. Conan nodded his agreement.

"I'm not sure that I can sleep but I can try," Kaito admitted. Haru's eyes grew wide.

"Th-That's not good! W-We have to find a w-way to help you sleep!" He ran to one of his dressers and searched through one of the drawers. When he got back to the big bed, he was holding a big shiny pocket watch.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Conan asked. Haru looked at him as if it was obvious.

"I'm g-gonna hypnotize him! Th-That way, he'll b-be able to sleep!" He looked so determined and confident that it was actually kind of funny. Conan had to admit, it would be interesting to see the small chibi teen hypnotize the famous phantom thief.

Kaito wasn't amused. "Do you really know how to hypnotize people?"

Haru nodded proudly. "Yep! W-When I was little, one of m-my dad's friends t-taught me! I th-think that his name was Gunter or s-something like that."

_"Gunter? Why does that name sound familiar?"_ Kaito thought. He had a bad feeling about the name…it was almost the exact same feeling that he had when he saw the picture with Snake in Haru's room. _"Wait! It couldn't be!"_ Kaito looked Haru in the eye and tried to stay calm. "Did Gunter have blonde hair?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah! H-How did you know!?"

"Just a lucky guess." Kaito said as if it was no big deal. Haru accepted that and held the big pocket watch up.

"J-Just follow the watch and listen to the s-sound of my voice." He moved the watch back and forth. "You are getting sleepy." He held out the last syllable for a couple of seconds. "When I c-count to three, you will f-fall into a deep sleep. D-Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kaito said. It had just occurred to him that if Haru really did learn how to hypnotize people from Spider, then it might actually work. But he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Haru seemed so excited to do it.

"Alright. One…T-Two…Three." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Haru collapsed on the bed, fast asleep.

Kaito and Conan stared at each other for a moment. Finally Kaito spoke. "You recorded that, right?"

"Yep. But I wasn't expecting him to hypnotize himself…"

"Do you think that we could mess with him?" Kaito asked, the familiar mischievous gleam returning to his eyes. Conan looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

"Leave him alone. It's his birthday, after all."

Kaito sighed dramatically. "I guess it can't be helped. We should probably turn in too. But first," He threw a blanket over Conan. When the small boy finally struggled out of the tangled fabric, he was wearing panda pajamas.

"What the hell, KID!?" Conan cried out.

"Shhhh! He's sleeping!" Kaito whispered as he took a picture of Conan.

_**Kaito: I'm actually really surprised that I didn't suffer because of a certain someone's request!**_

_**Me: Well I was gonna make you suffer a little but I decided to mess with Conan instead!**_

_**Haru: I w-was trying so hard n-not to be the first one to fall asleep! *pouts***_

_**Me: The sad part is that I think that he would have made it too!**_

_**Conan: Why did you have to pick on me!? Isn't Kaito more of a main character!?**_

_**Kaito: You're so mean Tantei-kun! You're starting to make me think that you don't like me!**_

_**Conan: You're a thief…I'm a detective…I'm surprised that we even hang out!**_

_**Me: So who wants some snacks!?**_

_***Haru and DoomsdayBeam both raise their hands***_

_***I hand Haru sugar-free candy which he takes half-heartedly***_

_**Me: I got something special for DoomsdayBeam! My favorite snack food of all time! *Pulls out…a bag of goldfish (the snack that smiles back!)***_

_**Kaito: You traitor!**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: You're right, Kid-kun! We should have asked if you wanted some! *chases Kaito with the bag of goldfish***_

_**Kaito: I blame you, KaitoPhantom1412! *jumps up to the ceiling and glares at DoomsdayBeam* And quit calling me Kid-kun!  
**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: NEVER!**_

_**Me: *laughing* I should have invited her sooner!**_

_**Haru: Thanks so m-much for reading! W-We really hope that you liked this chapter! Don't f-forget to review and let KaitoPhantom1412 know if y-you have any ideas! Also, p-please don't forget to ask m-me lots and lots of questions! Bye! *Waves excitedly***_


	26. Chapter 24

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: Where did you come up with Haru?_

_Me: Well…It was a dark and stormy night._

_Kaito:…_

_Me: Fine. Haru is a combination of Haru from Tsuritama and myself…with an extra dose of kawaii. Happy?_

_Kaito: You based Haru off of an alien!?_

_Me: More of a fish than an alien…_

_*Kaito's eyes grow wide as Haru walks into the room*_

_Kaito: GET AWAY!_

_Haru:…W-What did I do!? *starts crying (adorably!)*_

_DoomsdayBeam: You made Haru cry, Kaito!_

_Me: I can't believe that I got Kaito to be scared of Haru! I feel so evil!_

_Haru: Th-That's bad! If KaitoPhantom1412 starts awaken h-his evilness, than the whole w-world would blow up!_

_Aoko: Is that true!?_

_Me: It's something I told Haru to keep him from getting me mad._

_DoomsdayBeam: I'm pretty sure that you're already evil anyway. *hugs Haru just for being adorable*_

_Me: Thanks DoomsdayBeam! I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Only Haru is mine! And I'm pretty sure that DoomsdayBeam belongs to herself!_

_Haru: Yay! (I have no idea what Haru is even cheering for!)_

**Chapter 24**

It was the Saturday after Haru's birthday and the two thieves were getting ready for their heist. Kaito had sent the advance notice early in the morning.

"_The Itsy Bitsy Spider_

_Climbed up to reach the moon._

_Down came the thieves_

_To take it at twelve noon._

_The thieves ran off_

_To take away their prize._

_Then the Itsy Bitsy Spider_

_Soared across the night skies._

_~KID (and Chibi-san)"_

Kaito had written the note based off of a song that he had heard Haru singing recently in the middle of class. He thought that it was perfect since their target was the "Spider's Heart", a gold bracelet with a giant diamond and spider decorations. He had to ask Haru to sing the song over and over again since it was a song that he had never heard before. Haru said that children sang it all the time in America so he had decided to write it in English. Haru was excited to be helping with the note and sang the nursery rhyme so many times that Kaito had to kick him out of the room.

The Spider's Heart was going on exhibit at the Tokyo Tower that evening before being shipped overseas to France the next morning, making today the only day it can be stolen. Kaito laughed inwardly when he saw the police trying to come up with a plan before noon, thinking that he would appear then. Of course, Kaito had taken Haru to the exhibit at around that time to show him how to properly scout out things and set up counter measures to any traps that the police may have set up.

Noon passed and neither KID nor Chibi-san were nowhere to be seen. "Problems, Inspector?" Hakuba asked the irritated Inspector Nakamori. Nakamori glared at the high school detective wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"The note said that they would be here at 'twelve noon' but they haven't arrived yet!"

Hakuba sighed. "Can I see the note?" He asked, extending his hand before the inspector could even answer. Nakamori handed him the advance notice that had been sent to the police earlier that day. Hakuba studied the piece of paper, the smirk never leaving his face.

"KID and Chibi-san are going to strike at midnight, not noon. Normally, 'twelve noon' would refer to 12:00 pm or mid-day but the note clearly says that the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' or the 'Spider's Heart' is trying to 'reach the moon.' It also says that it'll soar 'across the night skies.' This means that the heist will take place at night. More specifically…midnight." Hakuba handed the note back to Inspector Nakamori.

Nakamori took back the small paper grudgingly. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice the obvious clues that Hakuba had pointed out. "Damn KID! He's probably watching us right now, laughing his smug little head off!"

Hakuba sighed. The inspector had a point. KID was probably disguised as a tourist right now, watching the Task Force's every move. He looked around, trying to see if anyone was acting suspicious. Of course, he knew that KID wouldn't be stupid enough to act suspicious or do anything to make himself stand out. _"But Chibi-san is still learning. Just one minor mistake from the kid could give both of them away!"_ Hakuba thought. He focused mostly on small individuals.

Nearby, a teenage boy was looking out of one of the windows. He had a little girl on his shoulders. Hakuba couldn't help but be distracted by them since they both had blonde hair and were obviously foreigners. Without really thinking about it, Hakuba walked towards them. The little girl saw him and smiled brightly as she nudged the boy's shoulders to let him know that she wanted down.

"Hello!" The girl said in perfect English. She looked around 10 years old and her long blonde hair was curled and pulled into a single ponytail. Hakuba could tell from her accent that she must have been American.

Hakuba smiled as he crouched down to eye level. "Hello, Miss. Do you like Japan?" Hakuba asked in English. The little girl nodded.

"Yep! The people here are really nice! There's so much to see and do! It's very different than America!" Her bright blue eyes sparkled excitedly. "Is it true that Kaitou KID is coming!? I've always wanted to see one of his heists!" Hakuba was thrown off by the quick change in subject but he nodded.

"Yes. But he won't be coming until later." Hakuba sighed audibly. Another KID fan, just what he needed!

"What about Chibi-san? Is he going to come too!?" The girl seemed to get even more excited.

"Yes but KID is the one we're really after. Capture KID and Chibi-san won't have a mentor. He'd be forced to quit and surrender."

"What do you mean 'we'? Are you a policeman?"

Hakuba smiled gently. "Not quite. I'm just a detective."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "If you're a detective, you'll see KID and Chibi-san, right?" Hakuba nodded, letting the girl continue. "Can you give something to Chibi-san for me? My brother will probably take me to the hotel soon so I won't get the chance." The girl looked up at the teenage boy disappointedly. The boy just stared back.

_"Pretty anti-social for a tourist."_ Hakuba thought. He looked back at the girl. There was something slightly familiar about the girl but Hakuba shook it off. Lately, it seemed that he thought that about every small blonde that he met. "I guess I could give something to him when we catch him tonight." As soon as the words left his mouth, the little girl leaned over and gave Hakuba a kiss on the cheek.

The teenage boy picked up the girl again and started carrying her away. His eyes held a stern look in them. The girl didn't seem to notice as she waved to the stunned Hakuba. "Make sure you give it to Chibi-san!" Then they were gone.

_Time Skip_

It was five minutes to midnight and the exhibit was dark and quiet. The only sounds were the ticking of various synchronized watches. All of the guards held their breath in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, the lights in the room suddenly came on.

"WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHTS!?" Inspector Nakamori demanded, despite it being clear that it wasn't any of his men.

"I'm sorry! I don't like the dark! It's really scary!" A child's voice rang out. Everyone looked towards the voice to see Chibi-san at the door, looking very adorable. He held a Kaitou KID teddy bear in one hand and his white cane in the other.

Before anyone could really react, there was a puff of smoke and KID appeared right next to Hakuba. "I've been trying to get Chibi-san to go to sleep for hours but we seem to have lost his nightlight. Do any of you have a spare? How about you Hakuba?"

Hakuba kept a straight face as he replied. "I'm afraid not. But we can probably install some in a jail cell."

Before anyone could continue, Inspector Nakamori pulled out something from behind his back. Chibi-san's eyes grew wide. "So cool! I thought you were mean Inspector but I guess you're pretty nice!" The small thief ran over and grabbed the stuffed animal that Nakamori had given him. The stuffed animal was a pink penguin with a white tutu. Even though it was kinda girly, Chibi-san seemed to enjoy it. While the small boy was admiring the toy, Nakamori lunged and grabbed the kid tightly.

Chibi-san let go of the toy and hugged Nakamori. "I didn't think you liked hugs! You should have told me sooner! But I have something to do right now so no more hugs for now!" A moment later, Nakamori and Chibi-san were enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Nakamori was hugging the pink penguin and the teddy bear while Chibi-san was nowhere to be seen. To make it worse for the Inspector, the "Spider's Heart" which he had been wearing underneath his sleeve was gone.

Everyone was so focused on Chibi-san that they didn't notice that KID had disappeared as well. "CLOSE UP THE ROOM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Nakamori ordered. Hakuba put his hand on his forehead in an exhausted manner.

_"They're probably already on the roof top…"_ He thought. He managed to get out of the room before it was completely locked up. He ran up towards the roof to catch the thieves before they took off. After all, the half-Brit detective still had a few tricks of his own.

_Meanwhile_

Chibi-san and KID were getting ready to take off. They cut the ropes to a couple of balloons and sent their decoys in a random direction. "Ready?" KID asked his small apprentice who nodded happily.

Right before they jumped off the roof, loud laughter rang out. Both thieves turned quickly to see what looked like three glowing red eyes shining out from the nearby shadows. "Didn't I tell you that we would meet again?"

KID kept his face calm, hiding his surprise and fear. Chibi-san felt that something was wrong. The whole atmosphere seemed dense and cold. Still, Chibi-san smiled childishly. He hoped that maybe he was imagining everything and that the scary person was actually really nice.

"I'm honored that you decided to pay us a visit but it's late and Chibi-san needs to go to bed."

Spider stepped out of the dark shadows and into the bright moonlight. He wore black and a malicious smile on his face. "Let me help you put him to sleep!" He snapped his fingers and Chibi-san's eyes immediately grew wide. Where the man with the red eyes had just been, there was now a big black spider. Acid dripped from it's pincers as it got closer and closer. Chibi-san backed up a little in terror. Tears started rolling down his face, the mask doing nothing to stop them.

"It looks like the poor kid is having a nightmare!" Spider laughed.

"Leave Chibi-san out of this!" KID had forgotten about his poker face as he looked at the tear-stained face of his apprentice. "I'm the one you're after!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kaitou KID. Since threatening your own life doesn't make you want to quit, we decided that killing your protégée, Chibi-san, would get our message across! It's a shame too because he probably had a bright future ahead of him!" Spider taunted. "You shouldn't have let an innocent kid get involved. His death is your fault. You were practically begging me to come and take his life. Be thankful that you won't have to worry about babysitting after this."

Just then, the roof door slammed open and Hakuba took in the scene in front of him. By this point, Chibi-san was on the ground in a ball as Spider came closer and closer. KID pulled out his card gun but the assassin was quicker and kicked the weapon out of the magician's hand.

KID saw Hakuba behind the assassin. Hakuba gave a brief nod and KID ducked as Hakuba pulled a rope. A moment later, a fish net fell over the assassin. The trap was originally meant for KID but it wouldn't have done much against the thief except for stall for time. However, this time, the net was enough to distract Spider from Chibi-san.

The distraction was all that Chibi-san needed as he pulled out his secret weapon and started spraying the assassin from the ground. "Bad spider! GET AWAY!" Chibi-san didn't even look until his two cans of silly string were empty and the assassin was cover in sticky pink and green strings. Before the assassin could untangle himself or do any damage, KID picked up Chibi-san and jumped. Hakuba watched as they flew off before turning his attention back to Spider. He wasn't surprised to find that he was gone, only a pink and green mess to show that he had even been there.

_Time Skip_

That Monday, everything had returned back to normal. The "Spider's Heart" had been returned and the two teenage boys were at school. Kaito couldn't help but worry about Haru. The chibi teen seemed unaffected by the whole incident and was as hyper and cute and usual. Kaito had to hand it to him…Haru was actually pretty brave to be all smiles after something like that.

Hakuba watched Kaito. He didn't seem to be acting differently but Hakuba still wasn't convinced. Even though Haru vouched for him, Hakuba still couldn't let go of his suspicions. All he needed was a clue, just a small clue, to set his mind at ease.

Halfway through the teacher's lecture, a spider floated down from the ceiling and landed on Haru's desk. It wasn't a big spider and was actually quite harmless. But as soon as the small teen saw the spider, he completely broke down. Everyone stared as Haru became a small ball on the ground, sheer terror etched on his face. Kaito slammed his notebook on the desk, smashing the spider.

Meanwhile, Aoko was comforting the boy, telling him that it was just a spider and that it wouldn't hurt him. Hakuba just stared. He had seen that same face on a very small thief only two nights before. Hakuba slapped himself in the face. _"Why didn't I think of it before! The answer was so obvious!"_

Haru was back to normal by lunch time. As him and Kaito were eating their lunch, Hakuba walked over and gave the small chibi teen an envelop. "Hakuba, I didn't think you were the type to write love letters!" Kaito laughed. Hakuba glared at him.

"It's not a love letter. It's just something that I promised to do." Hakuba walked away before Kaito could tease him more.

Haru opened the envelop and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded and read.

"_A little girl told me to give you this. It's not exactly the same but I'm sure you'll like it anyway."_

Haru looked inside the envelop to see a Hershey's kiss inside. "Yay!" He cheered as he quickly at the chocolate. Kaito looked at the note and laughed.

"I can't believe that he remembered that promise he made!" He laughed. He wondered how long it took Hakuba to realize that Chibi-san was obviously Haru. _"Of course, we'll have to be more careful so that he can't get proof…but that's not a problem."_

"I c-can't believe that I g-got candy out of it! I sh-should be a cute little girl more often!" Haru joined in. Despite the spider, he felt like today was a pretty good day!

_**Me: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and had some major writer's block! This is probably the scariest chapter that I have ever written!**_

_**Haru: L-Let's not do that again, okay?**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: *hugging Haru* You were so brave, Haru! Good job at defeating Spider with silly string!**_

_**Hakuba: I helped…**_

_**Me: Yes you did but…you gave Haru sugar so no praise for you!**_

_**Kaito: I'm glad that I wasn't the one suffering this time but who the hell requested Spider to be in the fanfic!?**_

_***DoomsdayBeam's hand shoots up in the air***_

_**Kaito: I should've known. DoomsdayBeam asks for the evil stuff and KaitoPhantom1412 makes it happen…I seriously think that you two could take over the world with your fanfics!**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: Thanks Kid-kun! That means a lot!**_

_**Kaito: Don't call me 'Kid-kun!'**_

_**Me: I just found out something that's really funny!**_

_**Kaito: What?**_

_**Me: Putting the AN's for this fanfic in the Ebonics Translator! Haru talking like a 'pimp' is super hilarious!**_

_**Haru: W-What's a pimp?**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: Well…a pimp is-**_

_**Me: Don't tell him! He's too innocently kawaii!**_

_**Kaito: Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any ideas or questions, please let KaitoPhantom1412 know in your reviews!**_

_**Me: Yep! The past few chapters have been pretty deep and I'm usually not very good at writing stuff like that! Hopefully they've been okay! Anyway, I usually listen to any and all requests so don't be shy if there's anything you want to see happen! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon! Also, if you really like seeing Conan and all the deep emotional moments, check out "The Journal of Conan Edogawa"! It's my other main fanfic and is really good according to the reviews I get!  
**_

_**Conan: You went ahead and wrote a fanfic about me anyway!? Why would you do that!?**_

_**Me: First off, because it's fun! Second, I actually wrote two! There's also "That Little Traitor" which is also a one-shot!**_

_**Conan: I'm scared about the name of that last one...**_

_**Haru: S-Sounds like fun! Am I in them!? *eyes full of hope***_

_**Me: No...sorry! *Haru deflates* Thanks again, Minna-san! Keep those reviews and questions coming!**_


	27. Chapter 25

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Chapter 25 already! I know that it's been a while since I last updated but the plot bunnies have been mean and wouldn't come back…I even tried drinking coffee to see if my ADHD would cause randomness in my imagination! Nothing happened though!_

_Conan: Weren't there some questions for Haru?_

_Me: I almost forgot! There were actually 2! First my readers want to know why Haru is afraid of spiders._

_*Haru fidgets and looks extremely uncomfortable*_

_Haru: W-When I was 5, I was playing hide and seek with my b-brother and sister and decided to hide in th-the attic. We w-weren't aloud up there b-but I didn't really know why. It t-turned out that th-there were a lot of spiders up there. I g-got bit by one and had to g-go to the hospital! It was really scary! *Haru starts crying from the memory*_

_*DoomsdayBeam, Aoko, and Ran try to comfort him with hugs*_

_Me: *When Haru finally stops crying* One of my readers also asked if Haru has ever had a crush on someone._

_Haru: *blushing (which is super adorable! XD) I actually h-have a crush on s-someone right now…but I'm n-not sure if I should tell you._

_Aoko: Too late! You can't just say you like someone and not tell us who it is! Now you have to tell us!_

_Akako: I bet that it's me! Ohohohohoh!_

_Kaito: If it is, then it's the end of the world._

_*Akako glares at him*_

_Me: Actually, you'll have to read this chapter to find out who Haru likes! And to the person who requested a romantic moment between Kaito and Akako…I'm afraid that I can't do that. I'm an avid AoKai fan and do not support Akako and Kaito together. *whispers* KaiShin is okay though!_

_Conan and Kaito: WHAT!?_

_Me: *ignoring them* Here's the next best thing instead! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 25**

Kaito looked at the empty desk in front of Aoko. Haru hadn't shown up to school today and he was a little bit worried. The small teen had been sick for the past two days and had missed school for three days now. Kaito tried pulling pranks to distract himself but it didn't feel the same without Haru there to clap and cheer at his magic tricks.

"Kaito!" Aoko broke into his thoughts. He looked up at her from where his head was laying on his desk. Aoko continued. "We're going to visit Haru and give him his homework but we don't know where he lives. Since you're his best friend, we figured that you could show us."

Kaito sat up straight and stretched his arms. "Why don't you just let me take his homework? He's already sick and doesn't need to catch your cooties!" Kaito stuck out his tongue at her. Aoko knew that he was only teasing her because he was bored but that didn't mean that she would let him get away with it!

Aoko slammed her hands down on Kaito's desk and leaned forward to get in his face. "Maybe some of us actually want to visit their sick classmate, Bakaito!"

"Are you sure that it's not because you like him?" Kaito teased. He felt a little bad for teasing Aoko like that but it was only teasing so there wasn't any real harm. Besides, it's not like she actually had a crush on Haru!

"Of course not! But I like him better than you!" The two childhood friends glared at each other.

"Um," a girl with glasses interrupted. Her light brown hair was pulled into twin tails. She was blushing slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel but…"

Aoko nodded understandingly. "Sorry Keiko. Let's go now before it starts getting dark. We can find the way without that idiot's help."

As Aoko and Keiko exited the room, Kaito let out a loud sigh. _"I might as well go with them so that they don't get lost."_

* * *

Haru climbed down the stairs in a daze. He was still mostly asleep since he had just been waken up from his nap by the doorbell. The chibi teen didn't even bother to grab some anti-burglar silly string as he unlocked the door and yawned. He looked at the small group of people standing in front of him through half-open eyes.

"Hello Mr. Alien. Please come in while I get you the Starbursts for you pirate ship." He mumbled sleepily.

Kaito, Aoko, and Keiko exchange glances before following Haru inside the house. Aoko and Keiko looked around at the huge house. All the expensive stuff made the girls wonder if Haru came from a rich family.

Haru led them to the living room and turned to face them. It was obvious that he was still asleep. Kaito smiled mischievously. "Watch this," he whispered to the girls. He strolled over to Haru, grabbed the chibi teen's hand, and started to shake it vigorously. "Congratulations! You just won the grand prize!" Haru smiled lazily.

"W-What did I win Mr. Alien?"

"You won a lifetime supply of marshmallows!"

Like magic, Haru's eyes grew wide. "R-Really!?" He looked around the room as if expecting marshmallows to start raining down from the ceiling. Haru looked so cute that Aoko and Keiko squealed as the cuteness overwhelmed them. He was quickly disappointed when nothing happened. Kaito on the other hand, had found it completely hilarious and was laughing loudly.

"That w-wasn't very nice, Kaito!" Haru pouted. Kaito got control over himself and managed to stop laughing. His mischievous smile remained though.

"Maybe but at least you're awake now." This didn't make Haru feel any better. The girls had recovered from Haru's burst of adorableness. Haru noticed Aoko and ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Aoko! D-Did you come to visit me!?" He didn't even give Aoko the chance to answer as he moved on to the other high school girl standing beside her. "You're in our c-class, right? I n-never really talked t-to you before but I hope that we c-could be friends!"

Keiko looked down into the excited chibi teen's eyes. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she nodded. "Of course we could be friends! My name's Keiko Momoi! It's nice to officially meet you!"

Haru decided to give everyone a tour of his house, even though Kaito already knew his way around. During most of the tour, Haru told them a whole bunch of stories about when he was a kid. Most of the stories had to do with his brother playing with him. Kaito listened intently to Haru with a small smile on his face. Haru never really spoke about his family but here he was, chatting about how amazing his brother was. _"He must have looked up to his brother in the same way that I look up to my dad."_

The tour of course ended in Haru's room. Aoko and Keiko thought that it was so adorable that he had so many toys! Keiko picked up one of the stuffed animals on the bed and smiled. The toy in her hands was a white Kaitou KID teddy bear. Next to it was a white kitten with a small site cape, a purple mask across it's blue eyes, and a white cane in it's paw. "Do you like Kaitou KID and Chibi-san?" She asked the small teen in a hushed tone. She knew better than to mention the thieves in front of Aoko, especially KID.

Haru nodded. "Yep! I've always l-liked KID but I was really h-happy when he g-got an apprentice!" Keiko smiled. She had actually always been one of KID's fans since his return but the sudden appearance of Chibi-san made her ecstatic! The smaller thief's childlike cuteness and KID's cool but mischievous demeanor really worked well together.

"Do you want to come watch one of their heists with me sometime?" Keiko asked, her face reddening. She felt as if she was asking him on a date and couldn't bring herself to look the smaller teen in the eye.

Haru was also blushing. _"Is she asking m-me out!? I d-don't know what to do! W-What if I'm m-misunderstanding this!"_ Haru fidgeted with his hands as he tried to figure out what to say.

Luckily for him, Kaito had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. He held in a small laugh to see both Keiko and Haru embarrassed. He slipped something into Haru's hand with the skill that only a magician can possess and watched as Haru tried to stealthily read the note that he was given.

Haru finished reading it and looked back at Keiko who was still blushing and avoiding eye contact. By this time, Aoko had noticed the two of them acting weird and was about to say something. Kaito stopped her and told her to wait. Aoko relented and watched her two friends in puzzlement.

"Um…m-maybe we can sometime. I'm usually p-pretty busy at night though so I c-can't make any promises." Haru repeated what was on the note. He really hoped that Keiko wouldn't get disappointed by his answer.

He was surprised when Keiko smiled cheerfully. "Yeah! I understand! Just let me know if you can make it!"

Aoko looked at Kaito. "What just happened?" The magician ignored her and spoke loudly, changing the subject by force.

"Weren't we supposed to do something?" The girls' eyes grew wide and they ran out of the room to grab Haru's homework. As soon as they were gone, Kaito gave Haru a thumbs up. "Way to go!" Haru blinked back at him. He was confused on what just happened.

"Kaito," the chibi teen said hesitantly. "I th-think I got a cr-crush on someone…" Kaito rolled his eyes. He was tempted to tease his apprentice but he refrained from doing so. He wondered if it was the boy's first actual crush.

_Meanwhile_

"Come on! I wasn't paying attention! What happened!?" Aoko pleaded as the two girls shuffled through their school bags.

Keiko didn't even glance at her friend as she answered. "Well…I may have kind of asked Haru on a date…More like hanging out really…"

Aoko smiled in a way similar to Kaito's signature smirk. "And what did he say?" Keiko hesitated. She wasn't actually sure what Haru's answer meant now that she thought about it.

"He didn't say no…But he didn't exactly say yes either…" Keiko finally replied. _"Wait? Isn't that the same as a rejection? Was I just rejected? Is this false hope!?"_

Aoko could see her best friend freaking out over the thoughts in her head. She put a hand on Keiko's shoulder and grinned encouragingly. "I'm sure that he was just surprised. He's not exactly the type that girls ask to go on dates with on a daily basis. He's probably never even had someone his own age like him in that way. Besides," Aoko paused. "He didn't say no specifically. You might be surprised!"

Keiko took a deep breath. "You're right, Aoko. He didn't actually say no! I know!" She turned swiftly and grabbed both of Aoko's hands in hers. "We should do a double date! I'm sure we'd both feel more comfortable if you and your husband were there!"

Aoko pulled her hands away stubbornly. "Kaito's not my husband!" Aoko declared, her face bright red.

Keiko giggled. "Maybe not yet but the way you two get along, I'm sure that it'll happen someday!"

Aoko sighed as she found what she was looking for. There was no point in convincing Keiko when she got like this. Plus, she knew that Keiko meant well by it. "It's getting late. Let's give this to Haru and go." Keiko nodded and followed Aoko back up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haru was standing in the front door waving happily at his three classmates. Haru had tried to get them to stay a little bit longer but the sun had already set a while ago and Aoko still had to make dinner for her and her dad. When his friends were finally out of sight, the small boy closed the door and leaned his back against it. Even though he was happy that his friends had come to visit, the big house felt now felt empty. He was so excited to have company earlier that he actually ended up telling them about his older brother. A tear slid down his cheek. He normally avoided the subject of his family, especially Takuma.

He walked to the kitchen and started cooking some curry. When it was done, he took his plate to the dining room where all but one of the places had a picture. Each picture had one of his family members. He sat down and gazed at each of the photos. "G-Guess what!? I g-got hit on by a g-girl who wasn't younger than m-me!" He stood up and took a triumphant bow as he pretended that his family was applauding him on his success.

_**Me: Don't Keiko and Haru make a super cute couple!? For those of you who don't know, Keiko doesn't belong to me either since she is an actual Magic Kaito character. I didn't make her up! (Though she may be slightly out of character sometimes since she's a minor character and not much is known about her!)**_

_**Akako: What does that plain minor character have that I don't!?**_

_**Kaito: Sanity?**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: Kid-kun has a point!**_

_**Kaito: Quit calling me that!**_

_**Me and DoomsdayBeam: But it's your name, Kid-kun~!**_

_**Haru: I thought th-that his name was Kaito! Why d-did you lie to m-me, Kid-kun!? *starts crying* I th-thought that we w-were best friends!**_

_**Kaito: I didn't lie to you!**_

_**Me: Sorry for the extremely late update! Apparently, you can't control what the plot bunnies make you write. Sorry that this chapter wasn't very good! I also apologize for the slightly sad ending of this chapter! I actually have something special planned so it was sort of necessary!**_

_**Kaito: You plan what you write!? I always thought that you just made it up as you go along!**_

_**Me: Well, I mostly do make it up but if I suddenly think of something that could actually be a plot, then I'll probably use it! This isn't just a series of drabbles, you know!**_

_**Haru: Thanks so m-much for reading! Don't f-forget to let KaitoPhantom1412 know what y-you think! Also, let him know if you have any ideas or r-requests!**_

_**Me: That's right! Also, Haru is always excited to answer questions so if you want to know anything about him or want him to give you some advice on something, just ask! You can also include some of the other characters in the question! Finally, if anybody wants to try making some fanart for KKA, please go ahead! I'm just curious to see what you come up with! (If you don't draw something, you're still amazing!) Thanks again, minna-san~!**_


	28. Side Story 2

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Some of my readers have questions for Haru!_

_Haru: Yay! D-Did the readers give me candy too!?_

_Me: Only DoomsdayBeam does that!_

_*Haru pouts*_

_Kaito: So what's the first question?_

_Me: "Haru, what is your favorite kind of candy? And what do you like to eat besides candy and cakes, you know real food like pizza, fish, mac &amp; cheese?"_

_Kaito: NO FISH!_

_Haru: *smiling* My favorite k-kind of candy is anything w-with sugar! I don't like that sugar-free stuff that KaitoPhantom1412 g-gives me! It just tastes w-weird! I also don't like d-dark chocolate, black licorice, or anything sour! As for food…Candy is real food! It's my all-time favorite! But if I c-can't have sweets, I'm fine w-with almost anything! I'm a pretty good cook. I guess I like okonomiyaki (Japanese pancake) It's really tasty! I also like ramen! I love it b-because it reminded me of Japan when I w-was in America! Sushi is r-really good too! I tried to g-get Kaito to come with me to a new sushi restaurant but he d-didn't want to go with me…_

_Kaito: I won't go anywhere near a house full of evil slimy monsters!_

_Me: Even if they're dead?_

_Kaito: Of course! Fish are pure evil, even in death!_

_Me: That reminds me…DoomsdayBeam, I was thinking of getting everyone together for a movie night. Any suggestions for a movie?_

_DoomsdayBeam:*reading my evil mind* Finding Nemo! "Fish are friends, not food!"_

_Kaito: You take that back! Fish are not, and never will be, friends! The only thing more evil than fish are you two! I'm getting out of here! *disappears in a cloud of smoke*_

_DoomsdayBeam: Come back, Kid-kun~! The movie hasn't started yet!_

_Me: I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! The only character I own in this fanfic is Haru Akimoto! Hope you enjoy the second side story for KKA!_

**Side Story 2: Snow Day**

Kaito woke up to the doorbell ringing over and over again. He looked at his alarm clock and was suddenly wide awake. "I'm late!" He rushed to get dressed and grabbed his school stuff. Kaito ran to the door, opened it, and knocked right into Haru.

"Ow! K-Kaito!? What was that f-for!?" The chibi teen asked from his spot on the ground. Kaito stared at him. His small friend was bundled up in a purple parka, gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf.

"We're late for school and why are you wearing that!? It's Spring…" Kaito looked around and saw that everything was covered in a thick sparkling blanket of snow.

"It's a snow day so I th-thought that we c-could play around in the snow! Aren't you excited!?"

Kaito glanced back at Haru. _"Actually, I would rather go back to sleep,"_ Kaito thought. Haru just looked at him expectedly. "I'm going back to bed. Why don't you get Tantei-kun to play with you today?"

"I was g-going to get him next…b-but it would be m-more fun with everyone there! P-Please Kaito!? W-We could have a snowball fight and a snowman b-building contest! It'd be so much fun!" Kaito could see Haru making himself more excited. He exhaled loudly.

"I guess there's no point in arguing…I'm already up anyway. Just one second." Kaito snapped his fingers and was engulfed in a big puff of smoke. When it cleared, he was wearing a white snow jacket, a blue scarf, and snow boots. Haru clapped, obviously amused. "Let's go get Aoko and Tantei-kun."

* * *

About an hour later, Haru, Aoko, and Kaito were waiting at the door of the Mouri Detective Agency. Haru knocked on the door and hid behind Kaito. Aoko giggled to see the small boy trying to hide from whoever opened the door. The door opened to reveal Ran.

Of course, Ran and Aoko stared at each other. This was the first time they had met and they couldn't get over how much the other looked like themselves. It was like looking into a mirror. The spell was broken when Haru jumped out from behind Kaito, making both girls jump.

"Haru!? What are you doing here?" Ran asked as she invited her guests inside. Haru was about to answer but his gaze fell to a plate of cookies on the coffee table, making him forget about everything else. "Um…W-We were…" He started to say but he kept getting distracted by the sugary goodness in front of him. He felt like the cookies' very existence was taunting him.

The girls laughed. Kaito just rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was for Haru to go on a sugar rush today. He started performing small, simple magic tricks to distract the tiny chibi teen while Ran hid the cookies from sight. When she returned, Kaito finished his magic show and answered Ran's forgotten question. "Since today's freak weather cancelled school, Haru wanted everyone to play with him in the snow. We came here for Conan but you can come too."

Ran nodded. She wasn't at all surprised that Haru wanted to drag everyone out into the snow with him. "He really is just like a child! So cute!" She exclaimed without thinking. This made Haru pout.

"I'm already 18! I'm practically an adult! Isn't that right, Kaito!?" Kaito just nodded.

_"You may be an adult but you sure don't act like it!"_ The magician thought as a nearby door opened.

"Why are you here!?" Conan demanded when he caught sight of Kaito and Haru. Haru brightened up and ran over to hug the small detective while Kaito just smirked his signature smirk.

"They were inviting us to play in the snow," Ran explained before turning back to the guests. "I think it sounds like tons of fun! Just let me and Conan get ready and we'll meet you in Beika Park!"

"Sure! See you there!" Aoko answered back as she led her two companions out of the agency and back to the street. Haru looked at Aoko with his big blue questioning eyes.

"Y-You don't think I'm a kid, right?" He asked. Aoko had the strong urge to hug him. Of course she thought that but she knew better than to say so in front of the chibi teen.

"Of course not! I think you're very grown up!" She encouraged. A huge grin spread across Haru's face as he skipped ahead of them and ate a cookie. Aoko glanced at Kaito and lowered her voice. "How did he get a cookie?"

Kaito shrugged, despite knowing the answer. After all, he was the one who trained Haru to be a thief! If wasn't all that surprising that Haru had put what he had learned into practice…especially for a cookie!

* * *

Along the way to the park, Ran and Conan ran into the Detective Boys, Haibara included. "Conan," Ayumi called out. "Wanna come play with us in the park?"

Conan nodded. "Ran and I were headed there anyway. But we'll have to let my friend join in too…" He replied. _"Haru would cry if we left him out!"_

By the time they got to the park, Haru had already made an igloo and declared it his new home. Aoko and Kaito were clapping in amazement. The igloo actually looked pretty solid and unlikely to collapse on itself. Haru saw Conan and immediately ran to give him another hug. Haibara gave a small laugh to see Conan looking so annoyed by it.

"So who's this?" Haibara asked. Conan stayed silent (though it was mostly because he couldn't breathe.)

Haru finally let his small friend go and looked at Haibara with a big smile on his face. "I'm Haru! It's v-very nice to meet you! D-Do you wanna play with us?" Haibara blinked.

_"Is this kid for real!?_" She thought. The other three Detective Boys nodded their heads. Kaito and Aoko joined the group.

"Why don't we have a snowman building contest?" Kaito suggested. "We could choose one person to be the judge and have 30 minutes to build the best snowman." Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haru were all extremely excited about that idea.

Haibara volunteered to be the judge and everyone separated to make their snowman. Conan went with Ran while Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko grouped together. The remaining three went off on their own.

A half hour later, Haibara looked at all of the different 'masterpieces'. The Detective Boys made a pretty normal snowman. Ran and Conan's snowman was also pretty normal but it was better made than the Detective Boys'. Kaito had made a snowman version of Kaitou KID, complete with silk hat, cape, and monocle. The wink that Kaito sent Conan made the small detective suspect that the hat, cape, and monocle were the genuine articles.

After Haibara looked at Kaito's snowman, Aoko placed a handcuff on one of snowman KID's stick arms while the other end was cuffed to her own snowman's arm. Her snowman was made to look just like her father. "I give you…KID's arrest!" She declared as if it was a piece of art.

"Ahoko! You can't use my snowman to help yours!" Kaito protested. Aoko only stuck out her tongue.

"I don't see it in the rulebook, Bakaito!"

"That's because there isn't a rulebook for snowmen!"

"Exactly! So I can't break any rules if they don't exist!"

Kaito smiled devilishly. "Fine. Go ahead and use my snowman. Your snowman needs all the help it can get!" He laughed as he dodged an incoming snowball. The snowball hit snowman KID's head instead, causing it to fall off from its body. Kaito stared at his decapitated snow counterpart while everyone else moved on to the last entry in the contest.

Haru had made what looked like monkeys wearing costumes. "Um…Haru? What exactly are your snowmen?" Ran asked.

"W-Well, three cybernetic monkeys went to a costume party. This one, Joe," he pointed at the closest monkey. "Is dressed as a v-vampire. His girlfriend, Brittany," he pointed at the snow monkey next to Joe. Brittany had a fish bowl on her head. Nobody really wanted to know where Haru had found a fish bowl in the first place. "Is an astronaut. Dave is d-dressed up like a guy from Hawaii!" The last one, which was obviously Dave, hade what looked like a Hawaiian shirt and was drinking from a cup. Everyone assume that the cup held Hawaiian punch in Haru's imagination. "But it turns out that Joe isn't r-really a cybernetic monkey b-but actually a robot monkey! And Brittany just b-broke up with him! P-Poor Joe!" Haru started crying.

"How about we let Joe and Brittany work it out and have a snowball fight instead," Kaito suggested. Haru cheered up at the distraction and everyone agreed, not really caring that there wasn't an actual winner for the contest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saguru Hakuba was taking a walk through Beika Park. He would've gone to Ekoda Park instead since it was closer to where he lived but he knew that Haru wouldn't be able to resist dragging Kaito to play in the snow. Hakuba wasn't exactly in the mood to run into the two thieves today. He could hear laughing and yelling nearby, indicating a large group of people messing around. Hakuba ignore the noise and kept walking.

He noticed an igloo underneath a tree. Hakuba walked over to it for a closer look. His observation revealed that it was very well-made and could actually be livable if it was built someplace farther north where it wouldn't melt so easily.

Nearby, everyone else was throwing snowballs at each other. They had separated into 3 teams. The Detective Boys were one team. Conan, Ran, and Aoko were another team while the final team was comprised of just Kaito and Haru. Right as Kaito was taking aim at Conan, he noticed a very familiar looking teenager standing not too far behind the small detective. The teenager had his back turned to them so it was safe to assume that he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Haru," Kaito whispered to the chibi teen hiding behind their makeshift snow fort. "Aim for Tantei-kun and fire on three." Haru nodded and made a big snowball ready to launch.

Kaito counted and yelled out loudly. "Three!" This alerted Conan to the incoming snowballs, allowing him time to dodge. However, the snowballs went straight past him to land simultaneously on some guy's back. The impact sent the poor victim forward and right into Haru's igloo, crushing it.

When the guy got up, Conan was slightly surprised to see that it was Hakuba. He had heard that the half-British detective was a classmate of Kaito's and had a small rivalry with the thief outside of heists. While Conan would admit that Hakuba was a pretty good detective, he was also a little bit too uptight. He was pretty much the exact opposite of Kaito.

Hakuba turned to look at his assailants. Haru and Kaito pointed at each other and cried out as if in perfect sync. "He did it!"

Haibara whispered to Conan. "You could learn a lot about acting like a child from those two." Conan just rolled his eyes.

Hakuba let out a huge sigh. "Why doesn't it surprise me that it was you two?"

* * *

About an hour later, everyone (including Hakuba) was sipping hot chocolate and eating cookies at the Mouri Detective Agency. Kaito also did a small magic show for everyone with Haru as his assistant. While Kaito placed numerous doves on Haru before making the chibi teen disappear, he noticed Hakuba filming the magic show on his cellphone. _"He's probably getting something to compare to KID's own magic tricks…he'll have to do better than that!"_

After the magic show, Kaito decided that it was the perfect opportunity to get in a little bit of training for his apprentice. "Hey, Haru?" The small teenager looked up at his friend questioningly. "Time for another lesson. Rule six: Don't get caught." Kaito wait for Haru's excitement to die down before continuing. "You have to get Hakuba's phone away from him without him noticing. After you bring it to me, you'll have to give it back before he notices that it was ever gone. If you could do that, I'll give you a whole bag of marshmallows!"

This was all the motivation that Haru needed to go straight to Hakuba and wait for his opportunity. A few minutes later, Haru returned to Kaito with the cellphone in hand. "Here you go! I w-waited until he was distracted! Did I d-do a good job?"

"Yep! What distracted him anyway?" Kaito asked as he entered his classmate's password and deleted the video evidence.

"Him and Conan were t-talking about Sherlock Holmes. I was actually k-kinda funny!"

_"I bet! Those two are total freaks about Holmes!"_ Kaito handed the phone back. "Time for the encore of the show! Good luck!"

* * *

Later that night, Hare was in his room with a big bag of marshmallows. As he popped one of the fluffy pillow-like sugar things into his mouth, he took out his notebook and wrote down the new rule of being a phantom thief. "I think I'm d-doing a good job! What do you think?" He asked Kaitou Kumo.

The bear just stared at him Haru pretended that the stuffed animal had said something along the lines of _"You're doing an amazing job, Haru! Keep it up!"_

Haru put his notebook on his nightstand, pulled the white teddy bear into a hug, and curled up on his bed. He was asleep within seconds, a big smile on his face.

_**Me: It's not my best chapter (which is why it's a side story!) On the other hand, everyone had the chance to have fun and nobody suffered this time…unless you count Hakuba.**_

_**Haru: Were there anymore qu-questions?**_

_**Me: Yep! There were a couple of questions for me (surprisingly!) To Rockiesky, who asked if me and DoomsdayBeam are friends…we kind of are but we kind of aren't. DoomsdayBeam is an amazing person who always leaves reviews and requests. They are always asking fun questions to Haru as well! However, I've never met DoomsdayBeam in real life. I feel like if I did meet her, we'd be best friends immediately due to our overwhelming love of Kaitou KID and our similar evil randomness!**_

_**DoomsdayBeam: Thanks KaitoPhantom1412!**_

_**Me: To the person who is a little bit confused about how Hakuba knows about Kaito being Kaitou KID, all I can really say is to read the manga and watch the anime! I'm trying not to reveal spoilers if I can avoid it!**_

_**Kaito: I would like to add that Hakuba has no proof that I'm KID and thus is only accusing me of a crime that I'm perfectly innocent of!**_

_**Hakuba: It's only a matter of time before you slip up, especially with the added duty of babysitting!**_

_**Haru: Conan is very r-responsible! He's p-perfectly fine on his own!**_

_**Hakuba, Kaito, and Conan:…**_

_**Me: Sorry again for being super late! I've been super busy this past month with the end of school, my grandmother's funeral, and my 19**__**th**__** birthday! This chapter is kind of in celebration of school being let out for the summer! (Nobody was expecting snow, huh!?) The next chapter should be up soon and I'm also currently working on the next chapter for "The Journal of Conan Edogawa" for those of you who read that as well! Thanks again for reading and staying with me!**_


	29. Chapter 26

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So last night, I had a dream about the reason why Kaito is afraid of fish!_

_Kaito: That wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare!_

_Me: *ignoring Kaito* When Kaito was just a toddler, Jii was babysitting him. However, he promised some of his old buddies that he'd go fishing with them so he had to bring Kaito along. Kaito was curious about the recently caught fish in the icebox so he picked one up. It was super heavy since the fish was pretty big and Kaito was still really small! He dropped it on the ground but it turned out that the fish was still alive so it flopped around! It seemed to little Kaito that the fish was chasing him like a monster! Thus, Kaito's intense ichthyophobia was born!_

_Kaito:…_

_Haru: P-Poor Kaito! I'll keep you safe f-from the mean fishy!_

_Kaito: That never happened and I don't need protection!_

_DoomsdayBeam: *laughing* You sure about that? *Holds up a picture of a fish*_

_*Kaito runs out of the room screaming*_

_Me: *turning to Haru* So one of my readers want to know what you like about Keiko._

_Haru: *blushing* W-Well, she's a r-really good friend. Keiko is n-nice to everyone around h-her and the w-way that she smiles m-makes me happy! She's c-cute and f-funny and really smart! She d-doesn't treat me like a kid as m-much as everyone else either! *Looks down at the ground, embarrassed* P-Please don't t-tell Keiko I said that though! It'd be t-too embarrassing!_

_*DoomsdayBeam and Aoko squeal*_

_Aoko: That's so adorable! Your secret is safe with us!_

_Haru: Th-Thanks!_

_Me: I've been working really hard on this chapter for a few weeks now! Hopefully it won't be too bad! Finally, I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 26**

Kaito sighed loudly as he looked out the window of the bus. Seated next to him was a hyper chibi teen singing in English. He didn't exactly know all the songs that Haru was singing but judging by Hakuba's annoyed expression, he guessed that they must have been children's songs.

Right now, Ekoda High School Class 2-B was on a field trip to an art museum which, Kaito dully noted for future reference, included a jewel exhibit. While a trip to a museum wasn't all that exciting, everyone was practically brimming with energy…especially Haru. When Kaito asked him why he was so excited, the small teenager smiled brightly.

"I've never b-been on a field trip before! My aunt w-was always too busy to sign a p-permission slip so I was always left b-behind! Now I get to g-go with everyone else!"

* * *

When the bus finally arrived at it's destination, Konno-sensei read off the list of assigned partners. Aoko was paired with Keiko while Hakuba went with Yamada. "Kuroba, you'll be with Akimoto," Konno-sensei finished. Then she pulled Kaito closer so that Haru wouldn't hear what was being said. "And please keep an eye on him…You know how excited he can get." Kaito was half-tempted to bring up how excited his teacher had been herself when their class went skiing.

As Kaito and Haru wandered through the museum, Kaito noticed that Hakuba was staring at the duo sternly, as if daring them to steal something. The magician smiled inwardly. _"And he says that he's not obsessed…"_ Still, Kaito dragged Haru straight to the jewel exhibit just to annoy the half-Brit detective.

Even though there wasn't anything the Kaito wanted to steal specifically, he had to admit that the various precious gems encased in glass were impressive. Haru, on the other hand, was completely enchanted by all the sparkly gemstones. He ran from one display case to another, hardly paying attention to his surroundings. He knocked into one to the guards with a loud "Oof!"

"Watch where you're going, Kid! You could've broke something!" The guard scolded. Haru looked down at the ground sheepishly as the guard continued. "Just be a little bit more careful. These glass cases are very sensitive and you don't want to trip any alarms."

Haru smiled a little as he bowed politely to apologize. "I will," he called as he went back to his partner. Kaito, who had been watching the exchange between the two, noticed that a nearby man was acting suspicious. The man was dressed in a business suit and was talking in a cellphone. He seemed normal enough but the way that he had been casting glances at the guard that was scolding Haru was strange. The last part of the conversation seemed to particularly peak the man's interest. Kaito moved casually closer and pretended to be interested in a sapphire necklace.

"Yeah. The cases are sensitive so we'll have to be careful. They're probably rigged with thermal and weight sensors…Tonight might be the best time to act…"

That was all that Kaito needed to hear. He walked away, pulling Haru after him. Once they were alone, Kaito looked at his smaller friend with a mischievous look in his eye. "How would you like some extra credit?"

"I could r-really use it because I'm f-failing History and PE!" Kaito rolled his eyes. He should've known that Haru wouldn't understand what he was talking about.

"I meant for our 'extracurricular activities'." Still nothing. "You know, the KID fan club." Kaito could tell from Haru's suddenly sparkling eyes that he finally got it. Before Haru could start asking questions, Kaito heard footsteps coming nearby. He quickly dragged Haru into an open janitor's closet at the end of the hall and closed the door. Kaito kept one hand on Haru's mouth as he listened to the sounds outside. As soon at the footsteps disappeared, he let go of his apprentice.

"K-Kaito!? Why are we in a c-closet? Are we p-playing hide-and-seek? It's r-really dark in here!"

"Shhh!" Kaito shushed him. Once Haru calmed down, he started explaining. "There's going to be a robbery here tonight. However, we're not the ones doing the stealing this time."

"If w-we're not stealing, than what are w-we gonna do?" Haru asked. Even in the dark, he could see Kaito smiling his signature KID smirk.

"Just do exactly what I tell you to, understand?" He paused before launching into explaining his plan.

* * *

It had been a few hours already and Haru was sleeping, his head leaning on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito had set up a couple of glow sticks in the room, providing Haru with enough light to not freak out about the dark. It also provided Kaito with enough light to take stock of what they had around them and what he could use for tonight's magic show.

The museum had closed a while ago and his classmates were probably already home by now, eating dinner with their families. Kaito felt a little bad thinking about how Aoko was probably freaking out by the fact that he hadn't been home yet. He hoped that she would think that he was at Haru's house and just forgot to tell her.

A weird noise came from outside the door, jolting Haru awake. "W-What was that!? Kaito, I think this p-place is h-haunted!"

"Be quiet!" Kaito yelled as quietly as he could. "It wasn't a ghost." A thud outside the door seemed to say otherwise. Haru whimpered. Kaito figured that there was probably no point in trying to convince Haru that they weren't ghosts so he decided that the best course of action was to distract the chibi teen. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Y-Yeah. But w-what are we gonna d-do about the g-ghosts!? Do you think th-they know the p-plan? W-What if they g-get mad at us?" Kaito sighed and got to work picking the lock on the door. A few seconds later, it clicked and he opened it a crack to check if the coast was clear. He noticed that the janitor and a guard were propped up against the wall, knocked out cold.

"Just keep quiet and stay close." His apprentice nodded and followed him out of the closet and towards the jewel display. Kaito peeked around the corner and saw 5 men dressed in black. All of them except for one were busy picking the specialized locks on the glass cases. The remaining man was walking around, obviously on guard. "It's showtime," Kaito whispered with a grin on his face.

* * *

"We have you surrounded!" A voice echoed through the room, making all 5 thieves jump. "Put down your tools and come out with your hands up!"

"No way!" One of the thieves exclaimed. "We took out all of the guards, even the janitor! We haven't triggered any of the alarms yet either! How do they know that we're here!?"

One of the other thieves laughed. "Do you hear sirens because I sure don't! It's probably a trick! You know how much our supervisor likes to play pranks!" He looked around. "Very funny but you're going to have to try harder than that to fool us!"

"And I was trying so hard too!" A sixth man replied, stepping out of the shadows. Unlike the other 5 thieves, he wasn't wearing all black. While his shirt, gloves, and pants were black, he was also wearing a shiny red trench-coat. The bright color made his light brown hair and hazel eyes pop, even in the dim light.

"I know that you're higher up than us but don't you think that's a little bit too conspicuous?" One of the jewel thieves asked. The tall man, who was obviously their superior turned an icy-cold glare towards the thief that had spoken.

After a moment of silence, the man in red laughed. "Probably but I made sure to turn off all the security cameras so it's okay! Besides, I'm not the only one who's violating the normal dress code. Aren't I right?"

The thieves looked at each other, confused. They were all dressed exactly the same. Black was normal for stealing, right? They were completely unprepared for what followed next.

"You would be right if I was trying to stay hidden. But I'm a magician first and it's my job to be seen by an audience." All of the thieves, except for the leader, watched in awe as Kaitou KID appeared in front of their supervisor in a cloud of smoke. KID held out his hand politely to the man in red, who shook it with a calm look on his face. _"There's something familiar about this man, as if I've seen his face somewhere before. Am I imagining it?"_ KID thought. The man smiled.

"So you're the one who's been causing Snake so much trouble!" KID felt his blood turn cold at the mention of Snake. Even though KID was sure that he kept his poker face intact, the man's smile grew knowingly. "I have to admit, it really is an honor meeting a legend like you. I was sure that you had been killed 8 years ago but here you are!" The man let go of his hand.

KID smirked. "It's nice to know that I'm admired, even by criminals. If you want, I can give you an autograph." KID said it as a joke but the man's face brightened at the suggestion. The way the man's eyes sparkled genuinely made KID uneasy. _"Why does this man seem so familiar!?"_

"Would you really!?" The man asked, sounding like a fangirl. The other thieves looked at each other, not sure what was going on or what they should be doing. They watched as KID made a pen and paper appeared out of nowhere and drew his signature face on it. "Make sure you sign it, 'To my fan, Fox'!"

KID paused momentarily. _"This man has a codename!? How dangerous is he really? Is this a trap!? Haru better hurry up!"_ As if on cue, the alarm blared out, ringing through everyone's ears.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" A thief yelled out. He then noticed that the case right next to him was completely broken. "WHO DID THIS!?" The other thieves looked at each other accusingly. They could hear police sirens getting louder outside the building. "FOX!? WHAT DO WE DO!?" The thieves looked to where their superior only to find that both KID and Fox were gone.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, KID was pointing his card gun at Fox. "I thought that we were friends, Kid-kun~!" Fox cried out, faking surprise and hurt. He noticed KID flinch at the nickname, even if it was only a millisecond.

KID on the other hand, wasn't in a joking mood. "Who do you work for? Are you just a thug or are you going to try to kill me too?"

Fox only laughed. "It's rude to ask personal questions, Kid-kun! I can't just give out all my secrets to someone I hardly know! At least…" Fox's eyes narrowed. "Without some information in return."

KID blinked. This guy was unbelievable! One moment, he was treating everything like a big game. Then the next, he'd be completely serious to the point that it was scary! _"His poker face is perfect! This may be the most deadly member of that group yet!"_

"KID, c-can we go home yet?" Both KID and Fox turned their gazes to the source of the sleepy but adorable voice. Fox felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Chibi-san peeking out from behind KID.

Fox knelt down to get a closer look at the small apprentice thief. The boy had messy but silky blonde hair and wide blue eyes which shone brightly from the purple mask. He wore a short-sleeved shirt and white shorts. He basically looked like a younger, blonder, and more adorable version of KID.

_"There's no way that it's him!"_ The tall man thought as he continued to stare at the boy who was now smiling shyly at him. _"He supposed to be safe in America, away from everything connected with our organization!"_ The boy waved and all other thoughts left Fox's brain. The assassin pulled the boy into a hug so fast that neither KID nor Chibi-san could react.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Chibi-san asked. "Did KID say something that made you sad? Is that why you need a hug?" Fox let him go and stood up, back to his normal composed self as if nothing had happened.

"No. I just remembered something important, that's all." He gave the kid a small smile before turning his attention back to KID. "Until next time, Kid-kun~!" He winked and went through the rooftop door. _"It wasn't him. Just a look alike. He would be older now."_

KID sighed and looked at a very confused and tired Chibi-san. He scooped the tiny thief in his arms and jumped off the building. As they flew towards Haru's house, KID couldn't help but wonder why that man had seemed so familiar. Not to mention why he suddenly acted weird when he saw Chibi-san. He glanced at his sleeping apprentice's face. The boy seemed so peaceful and harmless. Yet, his whole life seemed to hold so many secrets, all surrounding the very people that Kaito was after. _"None of this is making sense!"_

* * *

Kaito woke up the next morning in Haru's bed, still in his KID outfit. He turned onto his side only to back away and fall off of the bed. He must have been pretty tired last night because he just laid down on the closest pillow that he could find in the dark. What he wasn't expecting was that the pillow was actually a big rainbow fish stuff animal. Kaito ran out of the room as fast as he could, screaming like a girl.

From the bathroom across the hall, Haru sighed. He had switched Kaito's pillow for the stuffed animal about an hour ago. He felt that whatever had happened last night, it made Kaito really upset. The small chibi teen had thought that maybe cuddling with one of his stuffed animals would make his friend feel better. Of course, he had completely forgotten about Kaito's fear of fish and gave Kaito his biggest and most cuddly toy. "I h-hope Kaito doesn't g-get mad at me!"

_**Haru: *saluting an unknown person* I have d-done my duty to sugar and am ready f-for my reward!**_

_**Me: What are you talking about?**_

_***Haru shrugs***_

_**Kaito: Haru did that!? I thought that I was just too tired to notice!**_

_**Conan: I've been wondering this for a while but why are you so evil, KaitoPhantom1412?**_

_**Me: I'm actually not this bad in real life (though I'm still kinda evil there too!) I don't really know why I'm so evil. I guess because it's more fun! Torturing my favorite characters is always fun! It's even better that people actually enjoy reading it too!**_

_**Kaito: Why did you add another OC!? Isn't Haru enough already!? And what's worse, why is he calling me "Kid-kun"!?  
**_

_**Me: I added Fox for the plot and because I'm evil (which we just established!) As for calling you Kid-kun, it just seemed like something he would call you! It's about time that became a canon thing in this fanfic! (Would that be called fanon?) *Turns to the readers* So what does everyone think of Fox so far? I had a little bit of trouble coming up with his personality but I finally decided to go with something kinda like KID and the Mad Hatter…with a pinch of evil. I think his codename is very appropriate if you think about it. If you have any questions for Haru (or other characters), requests, or anything that you just want to say, please leave a review to let me know! Your reviews are what keep me writing!**_


End file.
